Bond
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Sam and Dean were only doing a favor for Bobby when their lives are turned upside down. Rated for some language. Title changed slightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam and Dean were only doing a favor for Bobby when their lives are turned upside down. **

**This story is totally of my own creation. It starts in season 2, I am not sure where it will be going from there. I do have most of it already written so there will be regular updates. **

**I only own those that came from my mind, the rest I am only borrowing. **

**Please let me know what you think, it helps keep the writing fairies happy.**

Rebecca stood on the porch looking out at the newly cut grass. She breathed in the smell of it and smiled. Her mother had always loved the smell of fresh cut grass. Rebecca sighed and wiped away a lone tear from her face. Taking a seat on the old porch swing she tried to picture her mother's friend she was waiting to meet. Who had her mother deemed good enough for this? At six Rebecca was used to change. Her mother insisted they never stayed in one town to long. They had been at this last town for the longest, because her mother had gotten sick. Rebecca stared at a butterfly as she let herself remember the last time she had seen her mother.

The hospital had smelled bad it always did but this was even worse. A nice nurse led her down a long hallway to her mother's room. She was surprised to find two men standing beside her mother's bed. Her once beautiful mother looked like a shell of her once radiant self. Rebecca heard one of the men ask.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rebecca's mother answered in a breathless whisper. "There is no doubt."

"Then we will do as you ask." The second man said. Rebecca could see they were in suits but she could tell that neither man felt very comfortable.

When her mother started to cough both men seemed to want to help. But the nice nurse ushered them out of the room. As they passed by her they both nodded to Rebecca and then were gone. Her mother died that night while Rebecca slept in the nearby convent. And that is where she sits and waits now for the person her mother decided she should live with.

A large black car pulled up to the front of the convent. Rebecca could fell her heart racing could this be the person. No one had bothered to tell her if it was a man or a woman. Still she was surprised when two young men climbed out of the car. Rebecca relaxed back in the chair deep down she knew her mother would never leave her with the likes of those two. She watched as the two men walked around to the front of the convent. She could hear the doorbell chimes and knew that one of the sisters would answer it, so she let her mind drift back off as she stared at the black car.

"Rebecca"

Rebecca jumped off the seat at the sound of her name. She ran inside and slammed into someone very big. She stumbled back and noticed that it was one of the men from the car.

"Child what have I told you about running?" Came the harsh voice of the Mother Superior.

"Sorry Mother Superior." Rebecca mumbled as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Just look at you didn't Sister Mary Patrick put your hair up this morning?"

Rebecca reached up and tried to calm her mass of dark brown hair. "My hair never seems to want to stay put Mother Superior I try and tell it to behave but it just won't listen."

One of the men laughed while the other tried to hide a smile.

"Did you at least pack your things?" Mother Superior asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am" Rebecca answered as sweetly as she could.

"Good this is Dean and Sam Winchester they will be taking you to your new home."

"You can't be serious." Rebecca blurted out in shock. "I mean look at them they could be mass murders for all you know."

"That is quite enough young lady." Mother Superior said sternly. "Your mother wishes where that you be taken to live with a distant relative of hers. And he in turn sent these two men to pick you up. Now I do not want to hear another word from you. Now upstairs and get your things.

"Yes ma'am" Rebecca said deflating slightly as she turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. As she walked in she was glad that the other girls that lived there were all at school. She made her way over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the last item that belonged to her a small photo album. She carefully placed it into her small backpack.

"Need any help?" Rebecca jumped at the soft voice from the door.

"No sir I've got it."

"Sam"

Rebecca turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Sam." His smile was so warm and friendly, Rebecca let herself relax slightly.

"All I have is that by the door and this." Rebecca said. Sam looked at the small suitcase by the door and the backpack the girl was holding.

"That's everything?"

"Everything the landlord would let me have. He said Mommy owed him rent so he was going to sell the rest." For a split second Rebecca saw something flash in Sam's eyes but for some reason it didn't scare her. He picked up the suitcase and took the backpack from her and headed out the door. Not knowing what else to do Rebecca followed. When they got to the bottom of the stairs The Mother Superior was talking with the other man Dean.

"Just some legal papers to show that you and your brother are her legal guardians."

Dean shrugged and signed the papers then took the bags from Sam so he could sign.

"Well I understand you have a long drive so I won't keep you any longer." The Mother Superior said as she walked over and opened the door. "And you young lady be good."

"Yes ma'am" Rebecca said as she followed Sam and Dean through the door. When she heard it close behind her she spun around in shock. This can't be happening as long as she lived in this town there was a small chance her mother might…

"Rebecca" Sam laid his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him. "I promise you are safe with us."

All she could do was nod as she let Sam walk her over to the car. Dean had already put her things in the trunk and was climbing into the driver's seat. Sam opened the back door and Rebecca climbed in. She was in total aw of how big the car was. Her mother had owned a small two door car that could probably have fit in the backseat.

"Comfy back there?" Dean asked as Sam got in.

"It's bigger than my last bedroom." Rebecca answered.

Dean smiled as he started the car. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We have to make a stop Dean." Sam said staring ahead. Dean nodded as he put the car in gear.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

Dean pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building. As he climbed out of the car he took in the building in front of him. The paint was pealing or at least the paint that was left. There were bars on the windows and what looked like bullet holes in the door. He looked down at the little girl that was now clutching his brother's hand and thought how could anyone live in a place like this?

"Why are we here Sammy?" Dean asked.

"The landlord confiscated a bunch of Rebecca's stuff."

"Oh" Dean said as he walked up the steps. "Do we ring or just shot the door open?"

"The door doesn't lock anymore." Rebecca said.

Dean reached out and easily pushed the door open. "Awesome" He mumbled as he stepped into a hallway. "And which of these lovely rooms was yours?"

"Downstairs" Rebecca said pointing to some stairs.

Dean led the way, followed closely by Rebecca with Sam bringing up the rear. By the time they got to the bottom it was so dark Sam pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on. From the soft glow they could just make out a door at the end of a small hall. The small group made their way to the door, Dean reached out to open the door he heard voices coming from the other side. He froze and motioned at Sam who pulled Rebecca back and clicked the light off. Dean took a deep breath before he slowly turned the handle and threw the door open. Two men stood in the middle of the apartment.

"Who the hell are you?" The larger man asked. He turned toward Dean his shirt was dirty and his hair was greasy. "This is private property."

"Yeah hers so what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

The large man looked past Dean and saw Rebecca. "What are you doing back here I told that nun that this stuff was mine. Your mother was no good and didn't bother to pay her bills."

"My mommy was very good." Rebecca said from behind Dean. "You are a smelly stinky bad man."

"Why you little brat." The man took a step forward.

"I would rethink whatever it is you are thinking right now." Dean said putting his hand out. "We are just here to let the girl get some of her things. That is unless you think you are going to get a good price for dresses and dolls. Or are you hoping to keep those for yourself?"

"Frank calm down." The other man said stepping forward. "I must apologize for Frank he is not much of a people person. My name is Mark Jones, I own this building, and you are? 

"Dean and that tall moody one is my brother Sam."

"And who are you to the girl?"

"We are her guardians right now." Sam said. "All we want is Rebecca to be able to gather up her things."

"I don't see any problem with that do you Frank?" Mark asked looking at the larger man.

"She owed money Mark." Frank mumbled. "They better not take any of the money items."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that Frank let's leave them alone." Mark walked past Dean and smiled down at Rebecca. "Take whatever you want sweetie." Frank followed Mark out of the room and Sam closed the door.

"Well that was easy." Dean shrugged. "Okay little one go crazy."

Rebecca looked at Dean and smiled. She ran to one of the doors and went in. After a short time she came back out holding a rag doll. She laid her on the coach and went back into the room. Sam followed her into the small bed room. He was surprised at the difference in the room compared to the rest of the apartment. This room was pink, everything, pink walls, pink carpet, and pink sheets on the bed.

"Wow I take it you like pink." Sam said looking around.

Rebecca turned and smiled at Sam. "Mommy and I did this just before she went into the hospital she really wanted to do blue but the pink was on sale."

"It's very nice." Sam smiled back at her.

"That is a lot of pink." Dean said coming into the room. "I found a bigger suitcase in the hall closet."

Sam took it and put it on the bed. "Go ahead Rebecca take whatever you want."

Rebecca turned and looked at the suitcase. "I can't use that one that one is for Mommy's special toys."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean shrugged. "All righty then I guess I will go find another case."

"Mommy has one in her room." Rebecca said. "Her toys are in her room too."

"That's nice sweet heart but I'm not sure we are going to take those with us." Dean said patting her on the head.

"But we can't let the bad smelly man get his hands on them." Rebecca said heading out of the room and into the other, Sam and Dean followed. "Mommy would not want anyone to have them."

"Rebecca I don't think…" Sam started to say as he watched the girl reach under the mattress and pull out a .45. She handed the gun to Sam. "I don't think you should be handling that."

"Oh it's okay that one isn't loaded only the ones at the head of the bed are loaded." Rebecca explained smiling at Sam. "Are you a hunter too?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock. Sam lifted the mattress to find a small arsenal there. "Dean go get that bag please." Dean nodded as he left the room. Sam turned back to Rebecca. "Is there anything else we should not let the bad man take Becca?"

Rebecca giggled as she opened the closet door. Sam was shocked to see books, hex bags, ammunition, and knives of every size. Dean walked in with the bag.

"What else did you find Sammy?" Dean asked laying the bag on the floor by the bed. Sam moved out of the way so Dean could see. "Dude who was this girl?"

"My Mommy kept the monsters away." Rebecca said walking past Dean and back to her room.

Sam and Dean stood staring after the girl for a moment before they went to packing everything.

"Mr. Dean can I bring something's in the back seat with me?" Rebecca asked poking her head into the room.

"What?" Dean asked as he zipped up the suitcase.

"My dolly and some crayons and some books." Rebecca answered.

"Sure I guess." Dean said as he picked up the suitcase and walked out of the bedroom. "You might want to take a pillow and blanket too, we have a long drive ahead of us and we won't be stopping often."

"Okey dokey Mr. Dean." Rebecca said as she disappeared back into her room.

"Dude she is way to perky for me." Dean said sitting down on the couch.

"Dude she is six." Sam said as he picked up the rag doll. The doll had brown yarn hair, blue eyes and was wearing a purple gingham dress. "It can't be." Sam said as he sat down on the chair.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Nothing I just…Rebecca."

Rebecca poked her head out of her room. "Yes Mr. Sammy."

Dean laughed. "Okay I am starting too really like her."

Sam glared at his brother before turning back to Rebecca. "Rebecca what is your mother's name?"

"Brianna" And the little girl disappeared back into her room.

"Sam what was that all about?" Dean asked as he watched his brother pull out his phone. Sam didn't answer as he dialed a number.

Sam stood and started to pace the room. After a moment he clicked the phone off and ran his fingers through his hair. "This so can't be happening."

"Sam what the hell is it?" Dean asked standing and spinning his brother to face him. "What is wrong Sammy?"

"I'm ready Mr. Dean and Mr. Sam I found another bag to put my stuff in." Rebecca said coming out of her room.

"Rebecca where did you get this?" Sam asked holding out the rag doll to her.

"My Mommy gave that to me." Rebecca said taking the doll. "She said she was very special."

"Well let's gather up all the bags and head out of here." Dean said looking at Sam.

It took them two trips but soon everything was in the car and they were heading down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone that has marked this story as a favorite or for updates. I also want to take this moment to apologies for any bad grammar or misspellings. Hopefully the rest of the story will be better.**

**Please let me know what you think about the story so far.**

**Chapter 3**

"Sam, we are going to have to stop, I can barely keep my eyes open." Dean yawned.

"You want me to drive for awhile?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at his brother. "You can barely stay awake now, no way am I letting you get behind the wheel of my baby." Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a motel. "I'll go get the room."

"Make sure there is a couch." Sam said as Dean got out of the car.

Dean looked back. "Why?"

Sam looked into the back seat at the sleeping Rebecca. Dean laughed. "Oh yeah forgot about her." Dean walked into the motel office. He rang the bell and a woman came out of the back office.

"How many and for how long?" She asked.

Dean smiled. "Nothing like getting right to the point, huh sweet heart?"

"So how about answering the question, it's late and I would like to get some sleep."

"Sorry, I need two beds and a couch if at all possible."

"That didn't answer any of my questions." The woman snapped at Dean. "How many and for how long?"

"Three for one night." Dean answered.

"Fine sign here cash or credit?"

Dean slide over a card and signed the register. "You can park your car in front of your room and just leave the key in the box out front whenever you leave." The woman handed Dean the key and turned and went back into her office. Dean went back out and got in the car.

"Well she was a bundle of sunshine." He pulled the car around and parked in front of their room. "I'll get our bags you get her."

Sam got out and opened the back door, he couldn't help but smile when the girl didn't wake up. He reached in and carefully picked the girl up making sure to take the blanket and doll with her. Dean reached in and grabbed the pillow before closing the door. He then walked over and unlocked the door holding it open for Sam. Dean sat the pillow onto the couch before Sam laid the girl down. He straightened the blanket and made sure she was still asleep before he crashed onto the bed closest to her. Dean locked the door and laid a salt line down before he also fell into the empty bed and was asleep almost instantly.

At first Sam didn't know what had awakened him. He glanced over and saw Dean asleep on the other bed then glanced at the couch it was empty. He sat straight up and was about to wake Dean when he saw Rebecca standing beside his bed clutching the doll in her arms.

"Rebecca what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream and then there was no car and then I couldn't see anything and then I didn't know where you and Mr. Dean were"

"Okay, okay I get it so why don't you go back to sleep?"

Rebecca looked over at the couch then pulled her doll closer. "I had a bad dream, I'm scared."

Sam sighed and looked over at his still sleeping brother, then back at the little girl. "You don't have to be afraid Dean and I are just like your mother we hunt monsters, you are safe with us."

"Can I sleep with you?" Rebecca asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Why?"

"Whenever I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep Mommy would let me sleep in her bed." Rebecca said looking around the room.

Sam sighed. "Okay but just for tonight. Get your blanket and pillow."

Rebecca smiled and laid her doll on the bed before rushing over and grabbing her blanket and pillow. She climbed up on the bed with Sam's help and lay down. "Thank you Mr. Sammy."

Dean looked down at the scene in the other bed and smiled. Sam was on his side almost falling off the bed, behind him was Rebecca she was partly sideways her feet in Sam's back her head almost hanging off the other side of the bed. The best part though was the fact that the rag doll was now draped over Sam's face. Dean reached out to wake his brother.

Sam grunted turning his head and lifting the doll off his head.

"Morning Sammy and how did you sleep last night?" Dean asked with a huge grin.

Sam looked behind him and groaned. "Perfect and you are so doing all the driving the rest of the way to Bobby's because I will be sleeping."

"Morning Mr. Sammy" Rebecca said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "Morning Mr. Dean."

"Rebecca you don't have to call us Mister. Sam and Dean will be enough." Sam said.

"Okay Mr. Sammy, I'm hungry are we going to eat something?" Rebecca asked.

"A girl after my own heart." Dean smiled. "You heard her Sammy, get your Sasquatch self up and let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to first thank Indigo Nights and dulcinea54 for their reviews they gave me warm fuzzes. **

**I'm glad that everyone seems to like my story so far. It has been a lot of fun to write. I must say that a lot of the things that I have Rebecca say or do are from my own experience with my own little girl.**

**Chapter 4**

"Dean you can't be serious about eating here?" Sam asked looking at the rundown diner in front of them.

"What's wrong with it Sam?" Dean asked as he followed his brother's gaze to Rebecca. "Come on I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I think it looks nice." Rebecca said taking Dean's hand. "Are we going to eat now?"

"Sure thing Becca, come on Sammy."

"Yeah come on Mr. Sammy." Rebecca said over her shoulder as Dean walked her into the diner.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed the two into the diner. Sam hated to admit that Dean had been right that it was not as bad on the inside as he had feared. He walked over and slid into the booth across from Dean and Rebecca who were already looking over the menu.

"So Becca what do you want?" Dean grinned. "One of everything?"

Rebecca giggled. "I can't eat that much Mr. Dean."

"Come on you're a growing girl." Dean laughed.

"Dean maybe you should let her order off of the kids meal." Sam pointed out.

"Ain't this a cute little picture?" The waitress said coming up to their table. "What can I get for you?"

"Mr. Dean" Rebecca whispered tugging on Dean's coat. Dean leaned down closer to the girl. "Can I have chocolate milk?"

Dean smiled. "Of course you can. One chocolate milk for the little lady and two coffee's please."

"And do you know what you want to eat?"

"Mr. Dean can I have pancakes?" Rebecca whispered again.

"That sounds great." Dean grinned at the waitress. "A small stack for the little lady and a large stack for me, and he will have some kind of veggie something wrapped around the whites of the eggs."

The waitress glanced at Sam confused. Sam pointed to something on the menu which made the waitress laugh as she wrote things down and she walked away. She came back with some crayons and a coloring page. Sam could not believe the pure joy that spread across the child's face. The picture was of a unicorn and a rainbow. Rebecca lapsed into silence as she started to color the picture.

"We should be into Bobby's sometime tonight don't you think?" Sam asked watching the girl color.

"Sounds about right." Dean answered. "I hope he has a job for us."

Sam only grunted as he picked up a green crayon and handed it to Rebecca. The waitress brought their drinks to them.

"I don't care what anyone says you three are the sweetest family I have ever seen." The waitress cooed as she sat a full coffee pot down and walked away.

Dean stared after her in shock. "I think she thinks that we are together."

"Aren't we?" Rebecca asked looking between Sam and Dean.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Well yes Becca we are but the way she means it we aren't."

"We aren't together I don't understand." Rebecca said.

"Yeah Sammy she doesn't understand." Dean smirked at his brother.

Sam glared at Dean before looking back at the girl. "The best way I can put it Becca is she thinks that Dean and I are, well, a couple."

"A couple of what?"

Dean almost choked on his coffee as he tried to keep from laughing. Sam glared at him again. "Becca you do understand that Dean and I are brothers don't you?"

"Of course" Rebecca said thinking for a moment. "So you are a couple of brothers."

Sam smiled. "Exactly"

The food came and the table again lapsed into silence. Sam watched as Dean helped Rebecca cut up her pancakes.

"So Becca do you know why your mother sent you to stay with Bobby Singer?" Sam asked.

Rebecca looked up, her face covered with syrup and a chocolate milk ring encircled her mouth. "Who is Bobby Singer?"

"He's the man we're bringing you to stay with." Dean answered. "Don't worry he knows how to take care of a kid, we stayed at his house a lot when we were kids."

Rebecca nodded "Mommy wouldn't send me to a place where I wouldn't be safe. Uhm Mr. Dean I need to go."

"Yeah kid we'll be leaving as soon as Mr. Sammy pays." Dean said taking a napkin and trying to clean her face a little.

"No I mean I've got to go." Rebecca said wiggling a little.

"Dean I don't think she means like leaving but going you know going." Sam said trying to cover his grin.

Dean looked at Rebecca then at Sam. "I will pay you to take her."

"She asked you Dean."

Dean and Sam starred at each other for a second before they raised their hands. "One. Two, Three."

"Scissors again Dean." Sam said. "You better hurry."

"Oh man." Dean slid out of the booth. "Come on."

Rebecca followed Dean to the back of the diner. Dean opened the door to the men's room but Rebecca stopped,

"I can't go in there that's for boys."

"Well I can't go in the other one they arrest people who do that." Dean looked at the girl who had started to do a small dance in front of him. He looked around before he knocked on the door and opened the door. "Okay you go in I will stay here and guard the door."

Rebecca stepped in and Dean leaned against the wall to wait. A woman with blue hair and tight pants walked up to Dean.

Dean checked the woman out before blocking her way into the bathroom. "Sorry can't let you go in my…well my niece yeah my niece is in there."

"So I'm sure there is more than one stall we won't have to share." The woman said taking a step closer, but Dean would not move. "Am I going to have to get the manager?"

The door opened and Rebecca stepped out her hair was wet and in a mass of tangles. Dean looked down at her in shock. "Becca why is your hair wet?"

"I had syrup in my hair and I tried to wash it out so I won't get it on your car but I got more wet then I meant to." Rebecca said as she hung her head. "Are you mad at me?"

"Come on lets go get Sam." Dean took the girl's hand and walked past the woman with blue hair. Sam looked up at his brother and Rebecca.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sam asked as he slides out of the booth.

"I will pay, you take her out to the car." Dean said calmly handing the girl over to Sam.

Sam took her hand and walked out to the car. Before he opened the door he looked at her hair. "Where's your brush?"

"In my bag."

Sam went to the trunk and dug out the brush. He lifted the girl onto the trunk and carefully started to brush her hair out. Dean found them like that when he came walking out.

"Dude if you so much as think about braiding her hair I will so shoot you."

"Guns are evil and you are not evil." Rebecca glared at Dean. "And you shouldn't threaten Mr. Sammy."

"Okay as for that, not that I don't love seeing the look on Sam's face every time you call him that. But maybe you should call us something else I mean calling us Mister all the time people might start thinking things."

"What should I call you?" Rebecca asked. "Mr. Sammy calls you Jerk should I call you that and him B...?"

"No" Sam covered her mouth. "How about just calling us…"

"Uncle" Dean blurted out.

Sam gave his brother a questioning look then nodded. "Yeah Uncle would work, that is if it is okay with you?"

"I've never had an Uncle before." Rebecca said giving Sam a hug.

"Well now that we have that all taken care of let's hit the road." Dean opened the back door. "I want to get to Bobby's before midnight."

Sam lifted Rebecca off of the trunk and sat her in the back seat. He closed the door and looked over at his brother. "Dean what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I wish I knew Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I hope that everyone's weekend was fun. Watch the season finally and screamed. I won't say anything else just in case someone has not seen it yet.**

**I want to take this moment to warn everyone that this story is totally of my creation. The characters we know and love might not say or act in the way they would on the show. **

**To those who have reviewed I would like to say a huge thank you. Not only does it give me warm fuzzes, but it also keeps my muse happy so that I can keep writing. For those who have read but not reviewed thank you as well, seeing the numbers go up helps also.**

**Well that is enough of that I will let you go so you can read the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5**

"Uncle Dean I've got to go."

"You went not even an hour ago."

"I got to go again."

"Fine"

Dean pulled into a gas station. "Your turn Sam"

Dean watched Sam and Rebecca walk into the gas station. He pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"It's your nickel" Bobby's gruff voice answered.

"Hey Bobby listen we're running a little late so we won't make it to your place tonight."

"Where are you?"

"About two states away, why"

"I just got a call about a hunt I need you two to check out."

"Bobby, do I need to remind you that we have a third wheel?"

"She won't get in the way, besides she's used to it."

"That is so not comforting Bobby." Dean said as Sam and Rebecca came out of the gas station. "Why don't we bring Becca to you and come back to the hunt?"

"I would say yes Dean but this is kind of important." Bobby paused. "Dean something is haunting a grade school. A class of kids was spooked beyond speech when their teacher's head started to spin."

"Third wheel Bobby."

"It shouldn't take you more than two days Dean."

"Isn't there another hunter close by? Can't you give Rufus a call?"

"Rufus is tied up with a shifter. Dean do you think I would ask if this wasn't important." The phone went silent for a moment before Bobby sighed. "It's kids Dean, little kids."

"Unless you forgot Bobby we have a kid with us right now." Dean turned to watch Rebecca climb into the back seat.

"I understand Dean she won't be in any danger. Listen I've already sent some false history to the school and rented a small house for you guys."

"Fine Bobby I give up send the info to Sam's phone." Dean grumbled as he clicked his phone off.

Sam closed his door before looking at his brother. "What's up?"

"Bobby found a job for us."

"I would think this would make you happy."

"It's on the way Sam he wants us to stop and take care of it on the way." Dean grumbled trying to keep his voice low.

"Are we going to play pretend?" Rebecca asked poking her head over the seat.

"Pretend?" Dean and Sam asked turning to face the girl.

"That's what Mommy called it when she was working I played pretend." Rebecca said smiling. "Am I going to school? I miss school."

Sam looked at his phone. "Bobby just sent me the address it isn't far from here. What is the job?"

"Later" Dean started the car and pulled out. The car stayed mostly silent the only words coming from Sam as he directed Dean to the small house. Dean parked in the driveway and turned off the car.

"According to Bobby the realtor left the key for us above the door." Sam said opening his door.

"Yeah" Dean responded.

Sam shrugged and got out of the car. He opened the back door for Rebecca to get out. The two walked up the couple steps to the front door. Sam turned and looked at his brother who was still sitting in the car. He turned back to the door reached up and found the key to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He was shocked to find a fully furnished living room. Rebecca ran in and jumped on the couch, Sam smiled at her as he stepped in to the house. From where he stood he could see the small dining table and two sets of stairs. He looked down the first and could see the washer and dryer. Up the other set he could see three doors. He assumed they must be the bedrooms and bathroom. He walked around the living room and into the dining room then into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw that it was fully stocked with food and beer.

"Are we staying here Uncle Sam?" Rebecca said still bouncing on the couch.

"It looks that way Bec." Sam said coming back into the living room.

Rebecca stopped bouncing and looked at the still open door. "Is Uncle Dean going to stay with us?"

"He'll be in a minute." Sam said as he walked over to the door. Dean had gotten out of the car and was pulling the bags out of the trunk. "Hey Becca, why don't you run upstairs and check it out for me."

"Okay Uncle Sam." Rebecca jumped off of the couch and ran up the stairs.

Sam walked down the steps and joined his brother at the back of the car. He pulled out his bag and Rebecca's backpack. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing here?"

"I told you Bobby called with a case." Sam could tell by the edge on Dean's voice that he was not happy.

"And"

"And what he sent us here to hunt some spook in a school." Dean fumed slamming the trunk closed. "And he didn't seem concerned it wasn't just the two of us."

"Dean from the way Rebecca was talking, she was raised around this just like we were."

"Exactly Sam, why are you of all people so calm about this?" Dean turned on his brother. "We are talking about doing to that girl what you used to hate Dad doing to us."

Sam looked back at the house and saw Rebecca standing in the door. "I'm not calm Dean, I'm screaming inside. But she seems fine. So let's look into it and make our decision then, okay?"

Dean sighed and looked at Rebecca. "She does seem happy doesn't she?"

"And this place is ten times better than anything we have ever stayed at." Sam walked toward the house and glanced back at his brother. "Come on Uncle Dean, Becca wants to show you the new place."

"Dude you do realize you have to sleep sometime." Dean threatened as he followed his brother into the house.

Rebecca was again bouncing on the couch. "Look Uncle Dean its boingy."

Dean could not help but smile. "I see that."

"So Becca what's upstairs?" Sam asked as he started up the stairs.

"The potty and two bedrooms, one really big with two beds and mine," Rebecca answered following Sam up the stairs with Dean bringing up the rear.

"And how do you know it's yours?" Dean asked.

"Because silly it only has one bed and the sheets have butterflies on them." Rebecca slipped past Sam and opened the door on the left. The brothers peaked in and saw the small bed against one wall was indeed covered with butterflies. Sam handed Rebecca her backpack while Dean sat her suitcase inside the room.

"Don't unpack to much squirt we won't be here long." Dean said as he turned and went into the other room. He threw his bag on the bed closest to the door and looked around. "Isn't this cozy?"

Sam tossed his bag onto the other bed. "This house is fully furnished and stocked.

"Good, because I'm hungry."

"When are you not?"

"When I'm sleeping, or otherwise entertained." Dean said as he left the room and headed back down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom the door bell rang. He heard Sam tell Rebecca to stay put as he came down the stairs behind his brother.

"Who could that be?" Sam whispered.

"Maybe it's the ghost come to welcome us to the neighborhood." Dean smirked as he looked through the peephole. An older woman in a brown suit stood on the doorstep. She had short black hair that was speckled with gray, and was carrying a small folder and briefcase. Dean opened the door putting on his best smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"You must be one of Mr. Singer's boys." The lady said her eyes sparkling. "I so hope that everything is alright, Mr. Singer wanted everything ready when you got here. I had to call in some favors to get it all taken care of. It was very hard for me to find a fully furnished house. This one came on the market just a couple of weeks ago. I was holding it for a single mother just moving to town. Said she wanted to get closer to her family. When he heard that story Mr. Singer insisted that this was the house for his boys."

"Sounds like our Pa." Dean said as he motioned behind him for Sam to stand down. Sam put the gun away before stepping off the stairs.

"Oh and you must be the other one." The woman let herself in and reached her hand out to Sam. "My name is Carol I live five houses down if you need anything. Now, let me get a look at the two of you, short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, you must be Dean. And tall, long brown hair, you must be Sam. And where is your little one?"

Sam glared at the woman stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Your daughter what was her name…Rachel no Rebecca." Carol said looking around. "I have to admit I was a little confused that he asked for a two bedroom when there were three of you. But he explained it was more in his price range and the two of you were used to sharing a room. Wish I could say the same about my two boys they are in there forties and still will not agree on anything."

"Can I come down now?" Rebecca called from her room.

"Come on down squirt." Dean called back.

Rebecca ran down the stairs jumping from the last one into Sam's arms. Sam caught her spun and tossed her onto the couch. Rebecca squealed and giggled as she bounced onto the couch. "Again"

"Rebecca we have a guest." Sam leaned over the couch and looked down at the girl. "She would like to meet my sweet calm daughter."

Rebecca peaked over the back of the couch. "Hello ma'am"

"Isn't she just the sweetest little princess ever?" Carol said patting the girl on the head. "She has your eyes Sam. Well I've kept you long enough if you need anything I left my number on the refrigerator."

"Thank you." Sam said as Dean held the door open for her.

As Carol walked out she turned one more time to look at them. "Something just came to me. That single mother had one daughter and I swear her name was Rebecca, small world huh?"

"Yeah, small world." Dean said as he slowly closed the door. "Well she was friendly."

"You think?" Sam said looking back down at Rebecca.

"I'm hungry" Rebecca pouted. Dean swung himself over the couch to sit next to her.

"As am I squirt why don't we beg Sammy to cook us something."

"Nope Dean I have to get on my computer and it is your turn to cook."

"Well squirt it looks like it's you and me cooking tonight. So what do you want?"

"'Spaghetti"

"Well let's go search the kitchen and see what we've got." Dean let Rebecca climb on his back as he stood and walked into the kitchen. Sam got his computer and sat it up in the dining room table. He pulled up his email and found that Bobby had sent him their whole history.

"It looks like Bobby, or should I say Pa, has our entire history all laid out for us." Sam said.

"Do tell" Dean said from under one of the cabinets. "This thing goes back far."

Sam rolled his eyes before he answered. "You and I are Dean and Sam Singer and…Dean where is Rebecca?"

Dean was now standing with his arms crossed and a large grin on his face. He looked at his brother the grin getting bigger. "I told you it goes back far."

"Dean get her out of the cabinet." Sam groaned. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled Rebecca out of the cabinet.

"Did you see me Uncle Sam after Uncle Dean took everything out I was able to fit with no problem you couldn't even see me could you?" Rebecca said coming over to stand beside Sam.

"Yeah I saw." Sam smiled. "Rebecca remember in the car when we talked about Dean and me being on a hunt?"

"Yep we're going to play pretend."

"Right so uhm you can keep calling him Uncle Dean but me well…"

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean said as he started filling a pot with water.

"Well Bobby kind of made me Rebecca's Dad." Sam stuttered out.

"So I call you Daddy?" Rebecca asked Sam.

"If that is what you want to call me." Sam seemed to be having trouble looking at Rebecca.

"Hey I'm all alone." Dean called from the kitchen. Rebecca let out a squeak before running back into the kitchen. Sam watched his brother and Rebecca make dinner and a very large mess.

"Bobby send anything else?" Dean asked.

"Some paperwork we will need to put Rebecca in school. Some information on the case." Sam answered.

"Well clean off the table Sam, dinner is ready." Dean brought some plates over and sat them on the table. Sam closed the computer and placed it on the floor. Rebecca climbed onto the seat next to him while Dean put the food on the table and sat down. "Alright dig in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Chapter 6**

Sam came down the stairs after tucking Rebecca in. Dean was stretched out on one of the two couches with a beer resting on his stomach. Sam grabbed a beer for his self before sitting down at the table and opening his computer. Dean sat up and watched his brother for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Something you want to say Dean?" Sam asked not looking away from the screen.

Dean stood and walked over to the table. "Why have you been acting so strange?"

"Strange is kind of in our job description Dean."

"I mean strange toward Rebecca."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Dean I think that Rebecca is really…"

"Is really what Sam?"

"If her mother is the Brianna I think it is Dean, Rebecca is my daughter."

Dean spit out his mouth full of beer. "What?"

"Keep your voice down, it took me three stories to get her to sleep."

"What do you mean she is your daughter?"

"My last year of school remember, you and Dad went on a hunt and left me with Bobby. Well a hunter came by his place."

"They come by all the time Sam."

"He had with him his three kids, two girls and a boy. One of the girls was my age. Her name was Brianna and we hit it off. They lived in town not far from Bobby. At school Briana was chased by every guy around, but she only talked to me." Sam reached into his computer bag and pulled out a folder. He opened it and handed it to Dean.

"What is this?"

"That is my high school diploma look under it."

Dean did as he was told and found himself looking at one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. "Wow Sam she's…"

"I know" Sam said taking it back and looking at the picture.

"If you have that why don't you just show it to Rebecca and ask her?"

"I'm kind of afraid to Dean." Sam stood and started to pace around the house. "If it is and Brianna is really gone then that would mean…"

"Not to be rude Sam but even if she is this Brianna's daughter, why are you so sure that she is yours?" Dean asked.

"Look at her Dean." Sam fumed. "You heard Carol she has my eyes her hair is my color."

"In the morning you will show her the picture and we will go from there."

"We won't have to wait until the morning Dean." Sam said as Rebecca came down the stairs. "And why are you up young lady?"

"Couldn't sleep" Rebecca answered.

"Hey squirt come here a second." Dean motioned to her.

"Dean you're not going to do this right now?" Sam protested.

"What is it Uncle Dean?" Rebecca asked looking between Sam and Dean.

"Do you know who this is?" Dean asked holding up the picture.

Rebecca walked over and took the picture from Dean. "How did you get a picture of my Mommy?"

"It doesn't matter you need to head back to bed." Sam said steering the girl back toward the stairs.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

"I already did once."

"But I'm untucked now."

"How are you going to argue with that Sam?" Dean said laughing.

"I guess I can't, come on Rebecca." Sam said following Rebecca up the stairs.

Rebecca jumped into her bed and grabbed her rag doll. "My Mommy told me that my Daddy gave her this doll she even stitched his letters into her dress." Rebecca handed the doll to Sam and showed him the S and W at the bottom of the dress. "Did you know my Mommy?"

Sam nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. Rebecca took her doll back and held it close, she looked up at him. "Are you my Daddy? I mean my really real Daddy?"

Sam looked at Rebecca and kissed her on the top of her head. "I think so."

Rebecca climbed under the covers. "Mommy told me all about you she told me how nice you were to her and how smart you are." Rebecca reached up and kissed Sam on the check. "Good night Daddy." Sam tucked her in and ran a finger down her check. He stood there for a moment before leaving the room. As he closed the door he heard Dean behind him.

"Well?" Dean asked.

Sam turned and could not help the smile on his face. "Congratulations it sounds like you're an Uncle."

Rebecca slowly opened the door to the master bedroom and peaked inside. She could just make out a figure on each bed. She tiptoed over to the farthest bed from the door. She reached out and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam opened one of his eyes and looked at Rebecca.

"Daddy it's time to get up I don't want to be late for school." Rebecca said climbing on top of Sam. "It's time to gut up Daddy."

"Well Becca we will need Dean to drive the car." Sam said looking over at his still sleeping brother.

"Why can't you drive?"

"Well I can but uncle Dean doesn't like me to drive his car."

"Damn straight" Dean mumbled from the other bed.

Rebecca crossed her arms and glared at Dean. "Uncle Dean you said another bad word."

"Sorry squirt Uncle Dean is a little crabby early in the morning." Dean said sitting up. "And why is Uncle Dean up so early?"

"Silly I'm supposed to go to school today and you and Daddy are supposed to work." Rebecca climbed off of Sam. "Now you two lazy get up I don't want to be late."

Rebecca ran out of the room and down the stairs. Dean sat up and looked at Sam. "Yep she's your daughter."

Dean parked the Impala between two mini vans. "Dude this is so not cool we cannot leave her here."

"Get over it Dean." Sam got out of the car and opened the door for Rebecca. "Come on Becca."

"Daddy what's wrong with the school?" Rebecca asked poking her head out of the car.

"Nothing honey I hate to say this but you are not the 'her' he was talking about." Sam explained taking her hand. "The 'her' is the car."

Rebecca giggled. "Come on Uncle Dean you have to check on things and look at stuff." Rebecca said behind her.

Dean nodded as he got out. "Well can't argue with that logic."

The small family walked into the school and found a balding man in overalls.

"You must check in at the main office." The man growled at them. Rebecca stepped back and hid behind Sam. The man pointed down one of the halls. "That way"

"Thank you MR. Creepy Custodial Guy." Dean said steering Sam and Rebecca down the hall. "Okay he is so on my list to check on and look at stuff."

Rebecca giggled. "You're silly Uncle Dean."

"How may I help you today sir?" The receptionist asked as the three walked into the office.

"Hello we just moved here and I would like to enroll my daughter."

"Would you by any chance be the Singer's?" A man asked as he came out of the office.

"Who's asking?" Dean asked.

"I am the principal of the school, your father talked to me yesterday. Please step into my office." He closed the door and sighed. "Thank god you're here."

"Why thank you." Dean smirked as he sat down.

"When I called Mr. Singer he said he was going to send his best hunters." The principal said taking his seat behind the desk.

"Let's start by you telling us who you are." Sam said talking the other seat in the office. Rebecca climbed up onto his lap.

"Should we talk about this with her here?"

"I'm not letting my niece out of my sight until I know what the hell is going on." Dean said.

"Uncle Dean" Rebecca scolded.

Dean winked at Rebecca before staring back at the man. "Answer my brother's question."

"Like I said I'm the principal here Mr. Fredrickson. About a week ago a teacher complained that her room was freezing when Mr. Parks the custodian checked there was nothing wrong." Mr. Fredrickson handed Sam some papers. "The next thing was Mrs. Vickers the kindergarten teacher brought me those."

Sam leafed through the pictures most of them depicted a large black blob with fangs. Sam handed the pictures to Dean not letting Rebecca see them. "Is there anything else Mr. Fredrickson?"

"The last thing was when a subs head did a full 360 in front of a class of third graders." Mr. Fredrickson fiddled with some papers nervously. "One of the student's fathers knew Mr. Singer so I called him I didn't know what else to do." Mr. Fredrickson looked at Sam then at Dean. "Mr. Singer said that you two were the best. He told me to give you whatever you asked for no matter how strange it was. I've registered your daughter and got some things together Mr. Singer said you would probably need."

"Thank you Mr. Fredrickson we promise we will try and get this taken care of as fast as possible." Sam's voice was calm which made the principal noticeably relax some.

"I will show you to your daughter's class." Mr. Fredrickson said as he stood. "I must say even though she is only in the first grade she has continually tested in the higher range."

"Like father like daughter." Dean said proudly.

The principal looked at Dean then Sam confused. "I'm very sorry I must ask not that we frown on it we actually have several…I mean to say."

"We're brothers" Sam said as he stood Rebecca up then stood himself. "As I am sure our father told you I'm Sam that's my brother Dean and this is my daughter Rebecca."

"Again I am sorry I just…" Mr. Fredrickson walked to the door and opened it. "Weren't we on our way to the little ladies new class room?"

Dean stood and gathered up all of the papers the principal had given them, before following them out the door and down a long hall. They stopped in front of the last door and the principal knocked before opening it.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson I have a new student for you." Mr. Fredrickson stepped in so Sam and Rebecca could follow. "This is Rebecca Singer and her father and uncle they just moved here. Please make her fell welcomed."

The teacher Mrs. Anderson stepped forward and shock Sam's then Dean's hand. "Welcome to our little town. Don't worry about your little princess she is in good hands."

"She better be" Dean murmured.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Anderson asked looking at Dean.

"She sure is" Dean said smiling at her. "Sam we've got work to do."

"Yeah okay" Sam knelt down and gave Rebecca a hug and whispered in her ear. "Our number's in your coat pocket call if you see anything."

Rebecca kissed his check and whispered back. "Okay Daddy."

Sam and Dean parted ways with the principal at the front door of the school and walked out to the Impala. As they got in they both stared at the window of Rebecca's class room.

"How did Dad do it?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at his brother then back at the window. "You were never alone Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so glad that everyone liked my little 'surprise' about Rebecca. I agree with Indigo Nights and Heathkack there are not enough Daddy Sam stories. And if you are reading this and have written one or know of one please let me know I would love to read it.**

**That's enough of my babbling on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

"Dude that school has been just about everything, even a prison." Dean said from the living room as he went through some of the papers. "Listen to this it was originally built as a brothel, then when it was sold it became a bar, then a prison, then a church, oh it was three different churches."

"Dean you are enjoying that a little too much." Sam said from the dining room table.

"Come on this town really knows how to recycle." Dean smirked. "Oh man it was even a strip club and a church at the same time."

Sam could not help but respond to that one. "How is that even possible?"

"Church by day, strip by night."

"And they made it into a school?"

"It's only been a school for two years."

"What was it last?"

"It was an office building." Dean answered handing Sam the paper. "You know doctor, lawyer, and realtor that kind of thing. The school district bought it when the owner filled chapter eleven."

"Was there any deaths or murders?"

"I've found five so far, there were also two suicides and one missing person. A little bit of everything has happened in that place. There were even a couple of births."

"Well I guess I know what I'm doing for the next few hours." Sam said going back to his computer.

Dean looked at the clock. "Yeah you are going to pick up Rebecca."

Sam looked at his brother. "You seem to be taking this 'I've got a kid' very calmly."

"What was I supposed to do wave my arms and scream and yell. What's done is done."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Dude there can be no way she is a Winchester no doubt. She has your brains and my good looks." Dean smiled as he stood and headed for the door. "Come on now she will be so pissed if we are late."

"Sam, don't look now but I do believe we are being watched." Dean grinned the two brothers were leaning against the school waiting for the bell.

Sam looked over at the four women and shook his head. "Don't get any ideas Dean I'm pretty sure their all married."

"They are married Sam not dead." Dean smirked. "Besides they must have kids in this school they might have some info we could use."

"I'm pretty sure we don't need their number's Dean."

Dean gave his brother an evil grin. "You never know what we might need little brother."

Sam watched his brother walk over to the four women. He continued to watch until the dismissal bell rang out. He then watched as the kids ran past him some getting on busses some going to their mother's. He was starting to get worried when he heard "Daddy" and turned just in time to catch Rebecca as she launched herself at him.

"Hey Becca how was school?" Sam asked giving his daughter a quick hug before sitting her on the ground.

"The teacher is very nice, so are some of the kids."

"Only some of the kids are nice?"

"A couple was mean to me."

"Someone was mean to my squirt?" Dean said as he came back over. "Show me who I'll beat them up."

"Dean they're kids." Sam said taking sitting Rebecca down and taking her hand. "Come on lets go."

"We have to stop by the store on the way home." Dean mumbled out as he headed toward the car.

"What do we need at the store Dean?"

"Stuff" Dean would not look at his brother as he opened the back door for Rebecca.

"Dean" Sam pushed as Rebecca climbed into the car and Dean closed the door.

"Well I kind of promised those nice ladies that I, I mean we would help with their bake sale tomorrow."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, Dean we are in the middle of a case here." Sam scolded.

"I know Sam this is part of the case."

"How can making cookies be a part of the case?"

"Well they have kids in the school they've lived in this town their whole life…"

"Okay Dean but you are doing all the cooking."

The next day Sam walked Rebecca to her class while Dean dropped off the cookies they had made the night before. Dean had to admit that it had been a lot of fun, especially when Sam got covered with flour. Dean flirted with the two mothers before returning to meet his brother they had decided to do a walk through with an EMF to see what they could find. The brothers started in the basement but came up with nothing, the same happened when they walked through the offices and the hallways. Deciding to check the classrooms after school they headed to the local library to dig up some more history.

"This is getting us nowhere." Dean fumed as he stood and stretched. "This has got to be the worst record keeping town ever."

"At least we have the names of the people who died a tragic death in the building."

"Yeah and that is about it, no record of burial, no family. This is a joke." Dean sat back down and sighed.

"Dean this isn't the first time we had to do a little extra leg work."

"I know I just was hoping this would be a simple in out you know."

Sam glanced over at his brother. "Yeah I know but…"

"But what Sam?"

"I'm not sure how fast I want to get to Bobby's"

Dean looked at his brother in shock. "What did Bobby do?"

Sam looked back at the computer. "Forget it"

"No way Sam you can't open a door like that and then try and shut it." Dean stared at his brother.

Sam sighed. "How long do you think it took Bobby to find that house, rent it, furnish it, and get all of that paperwork ready?"

"Bobby is very resourceful."

"Yeah I guess." Sam went quiet then his phone rang. "Hello…yes this is Sam Singer…Don't touch anything I'll be right there." Sam stood and headed for the door. Dean followed Sam out of the library and to the car. He didn't ask anything until they both were in the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going I mean since I'm driving."

"Drive to the school fast." Sam said coldly. "Rebecca is missing."

Dean's mind went blank as he started the car and speed of toward the school. He barely got it stopped before Sam was out of the car and running to the school. Dean caught him at the door to the classroom, grabbing him just before he could open the door.

"Let me go Dean"

"Do you want to terrify every kid in there?" Dean asked pushing his brother against the wall. "One look at you and they will have nightmares for a week."

"Let me go" Sam snarled.

"There you are Mr. Singer ah both of you I mean well…" Mr. Fredrickson stuttered coming up. "I thought you would come to…" Was all the man could get out before Sam had him pinned against the wall a few inches off the floor.

"Where is my daughter?" Sam growled.

"Sh…rec…did…bac…" Mr. Fredrickson choked out.

Dean stood behind Sam. "You've got to do better than that."

"All…I…know…" Mr. Fredrickson struggled with Sam's hands but they would not move.

Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder Sam waited a moment before letting the man drop to the ground. The principal rubbed his throat and gasped in air. Dean knelt down in front of the man. "Okay talk, and if I don't like the answers I'll walk away, and let my little brother finish what he started."

"It was noon and her class was out at recess. A boy from her class said that he saw her talking to a little girl he didn't recognize. He ran to tell a teacher and when they got back they both were gone. When they got back into the classroom Mrs. Anderson realized that Rebecca was missing. She told me and I called you."

"Show us where." Dean said standing and offering his hand to help the man up.

The three walked out to the playground. Dean dismissed the principal then watched as his brother surveyed the area. Dean took out his EMF and flipped it on he was surprised when he did not get any kind of reading. He was about to tell Sam when he noticed Sam was holding something.

"What's that Sam?"

Sam held up a rag doll this one had blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress.

"Well at least it's not Becca's."

"She leaves hers at home said that she was afraid of losing it." Sam's voice was soft as he continued to stare at the doll.

"Sam what is it?"

Sam looked up at Dean his face pale, tears in his eyes. "Call Bobby and tell him to get here fast."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the great reviews. **

**Chapter 8**

Dean sat at the table watching his brother pace the small house. After two hours he heard a car pull up out front. Dean jumped up and beat Sam to the door. He peaked through the peep hole and saw the familiar face of Bobby Singer staring at him. Dean unlocked the door and looked over at Sam before he opened the door.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said shaking the man's hand. "Thanks for coming so fast."

"It's not like you gave me much choice." Bobby stepped in and looked around the house. "Nice place"

"Didn't you even look at it before you bought it?" Sam snapped. "Or did you just tell the lady to stick us in any house."

Bobby ran his hand down his face. "I told her you were too smart not to catch on."

Dean looked at Bobby in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bobby sat down and looked at the brothers. "I assume you have already figured out that Rebecca really is Sam's daughter?"

"Yeah just in time for her to get taken." Sam towered over Bobby.

"Hold on Sam you don't think that Bobby had anything to do with this." Dean moved between his brother and Bobby.

"He knows more than he's telling don't you Bobby?" Sam glared down at Bobby.

"Sam you need to calm down." Dean tried to push his brother back but it was like trying to move a wall.

"No Dean he's right." Bobby looked up at Sam and Dean. "I never thought they would take her."

"Who are they Bobby?" Dean asked as he finally got Sam to sit down.

"Brianna's family" Bobby looked up at Dean. "The one thing she feared the most was them getting their hands onto Rebecca."

"You better start talking faster Bobby." Sam said quietly.

Bobby sighed. "Two weeks before Brianna died she called me and asked me to come see her. I was on a hunt with Rufus so the two of us made the trip to see her. We found her in a hospital she looked, I almost didn't recognize her. She told us her family had gone of the chart they had started killing things that weren't just monsters. She gave me some papers and told me that they gave me custody of her most precious thing, her daughter. Rufus asked her why me. She told him that I was the closest she could get to Rebecca's real father. She knew that I would keep her safe. Of course I asked who her father was I was surprised when she told me."

"So her crazy family now has my daughter?" Sam stood and started to pace the room again. "Where are they, where can we find them?"

"They have houses all across the country. But they never stay in the same place for too long. I called Rufus on my way here he's tracking them down as we speak." Bobby watched Sam. "I'm sorry Sam I made Brianna a promise when she…"

Bobby's phone rang. "Hello"

"_Hey Bobby you were right they are in town. At first they didn't know it was her because she wasn't with you."_

"Where are they Rufus?" Bobby asked calmly.

"_Outside of town there's an old house. Get here quick Bobby it looks like they might be getting ready to leave soon."_

Bobby closed his phone and stood. "Let's go."

Bobby led the way through the trees until they came upon Rufus.

"Took you long enough" Rufus grumbled as he saw them.

Sam growled from behind Dean, who reached his arm out to stop his brother. "Now really isn't a good time to be joking Rufus."

"Hey don't take this out on me. I was all for telling you." Rufus said looking over at Bobby. "He was the one that was all 'This is what she wanted' routine."

"Where is she?" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Okay we'll skip the ideal talk and go straight to business." Rufus said as he retook his position. "There are about ten men and women. As far as I can tell the girl is upstairs somewhere."

Sam stepped up beside Rufus and looked at the house. "She's in the far left room."

"How the hell do you know that?" Rufus starred at Sam.

"I don't know I just do." Sam said turning to face Dean. A look went between the two brothers, before Sam took off toward the house. Rufus reached out to grab him but Dean stopped him.

"We follow him" Dean said following his brother.

Sam busted through the door his gun drawn, followed closely by Dean. Sam ran up the stairs and headed for the door he knew his daughter was in. He kicked the door open and scanned the room. "Becca" he called and heard a small cry come from the closet. He tried the door but it was locked. It took him less than a second to pick the lock and throw the door open. Rebecca was in the far corner her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey baby its okay." Sam said putting his gun away and crawling into the closet. She looked up and smiled.

"I told the bad man you and Uncle Dean would come get me." Rebecca said throwing her arms around Sam's neck. Sam held his daughter close forcing his heart to slow down.

"Sammy" Dean called.

"Here Dean" Sam called back as he backed out of the closet. He turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway. Sam shifted Rebecca in his arms so that he could pull his gun back out. "Where are Bobby and Rufus?"

"Down stairs, Rufus was a little off count at how many people were here." Dean said as he led the way back down the stairs. Sam was surprised to see Bobby and Rufus standing over three women and one old man. A teenager sat in the corner rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. "This is about ten people."

"Don't smart mouth me boy I told you about ten men and women. This is about."

"Who are you and what are you doing with my niece?" One of the women said trying to sit up.

Sam trained his gun on her his face going cold. "My daughter" He said through his teeth.

"Hey Sam someone just pulled up outside." Dean said peaking out the window. Sam moved behind Dean keeping Rebecca safe between them. Bobby and Rufus moved out of the line of sight but kept their guns trained on the people on the floor.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A gruff voice came from the door. "Why is the door standing open Alice?"

"Run Steven!" The woman yelled.

Dean stepped out and held his gun at the man in the door. "Now that wouldn't be very nice Steven. I mean it's not very neighborly of you."

"Who the hell are you?" Steven asked looking at Dean then he saw Bobby. "Well I'll be damn Bobby Singer you want to tell me why you have a gun on my sister?"

"I'm here to fix a mistake Steven, and I'm not here alone." Bobby said nodding toward Sam.

Steve looked at Sam and lunged toward him. "Put her down." Sam easily spun out of the older man's way. When the man turned back he found a gun barrel in his face.

"I wouldn't try that again." Sam said.

"I'll call the cops." Steven stuttered. "That's my granddaughter she belongs with her family."

"She is with her family." Sam said.

"Wait a minute" Steven stared at Sam for a moment before taking a step back. "You're John Winchester's bastard, you killed my baby girl."

"Don't call her that, all you ever did was push her she never wanted this life." Sam said.

"Then why was she raising that one just like she was?" The woman named Alice asked. "She would have raised them…"

"Alice you dumb woman keep your mouth shut." Steven snapped. But it was too late Sam had caught it.

"What did she mean them?" Sam asked.

"She didn't mean anything she's as crazy as her boy over there." Steven said pointing at the teenager in the corner.

Sam calmly walked over to Bobby he sat Rebecca on the floor and knelt down in front of her. "Becca I want you to stay with this man."

"I want to stay with you Daddy."

"I know but I don't want you to see this okay." Sam smiled. "This is Bobby he is the closest thing to a father I have. He will keep you safe."

Rebecca looked up at Bobby then at Sam. "She was nice showed me her doll it looked just like mine only different colors." She hugged her father and whispered in his ear. "Find her Daddy"

Rebecca stepped back and took Bobby's hand. Bobby pulled her close to him. Sam turned back to Steven and smiled. "Now where were we?" Sam slowly walked back over to stand before the older man. "What did she mean them?"

"I told you noth…" A shot stopped the man. He screamed and crumbled to the ground holding his right shoulder. "You shot me."

"What did she mean them?" Sam asked looking down the barrel of his gun at the man.

"She is craz…" Another shot this time in the man's foot.

"I would answer if I were you, the first thing our father taught us was all the right places to shoot, and not kill." Dean said having to scream over the now crying man.

"Hey boys, why don't we try one of these other yahoo's?" Rufus said pointing his gun to the woman named Alice.

"No don't shoot my mom." The teenager said crawling over to the woman. "She's downstairs in the bad room. She was mad. Uncle Steven said she could stay there until we moved again. She always cried always wanted her mother. But she ain't got a mother."

"Where's the door to downstairs?" Sam asked putting his gun to Steven's forehead.

"You aren't anything to them. They are my kin not yours." Steven screamed.

"Hey Rufus can you handle this?" Dean asked pulling Sam away from Steven.

"Go ahead I've got this." Rufus laughed.

Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen. "Downstairs probably means basement which usually is somewhere in the kitchen." Dean glanced around and saw a cabinet with wheels. Dean pushed it out of the way and found the door. "Sam it's over here."

Dean opened the door and slowly made his way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he found another door to his left. "It looks like Bobby isn't the only hunter with a panic room." Dean pulled the door open and flipped his light on. Dean scanned the room and fell on a coffin in one corner. "Oh I so don't want to know what's in there."

Sam pushed past Dean and rushed over to the coffin. He took a deep breath before he slowly lifted the lid. "Oh god" Sam closed the lid and looked at Dean. "It's Brianna Dean they took her, why haven't they burned her?"

"I'm not sure Sam." Dean walked over to his brother.

"Are you going to save her?" A soft voice came from under the coffin. Sam and Dean looked at each other as they both knelt down and Dean shined the light. They could barely see someone sitting back against the wall. "She said her Daddy would save her. Are you going to save her?"

"If you're talking about Rebecca yeah I'm her Daddy and yeah she is safe." Sam said softly. "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody" The girl said.

"Why don't you come out so we can see you?" Sam said holding out his hand.

"No don't touch me I'm a monster." The girl cried trying to move farther away.

Sam looked back at Dean. Dean nodded as he stood and went back up the stairs. He was soon coming back down with Rebecca.

"Did you find her Daddy?" Rebecca ran into Sam's waiting arms.

"I did baby but I need you to help me get her out from her hiding place can you do that?"

"Yep" Rebecca smiled crawling over to the girl. "I told you they would come didn't I?"

"Yeah, why are you still here?" The girl asked.

"I want you to come with me." Rebecca smiled. "Daddy and Uncle Dean will take care of you."

"No one wants me, not my mommy or my daddy."

Rebecca crawled back over to Sam. "She's sad Daddy."

"I know baby" Sam kissed Rebecca on her head. "I think I know why she's sad."

"Why?"

"When she came and saw you at school she lost her doll." Sam explained. "But I found it and it's in Uncle Dean's car. Do you think that will make her happy?"

Sam watched as the little girl slowly crawled closer to him. When she came into the soft light from Dean's flashlight he was shocked to look into hazel eyes. Sam stood and took Rebecca's hand then held his hand out to the other girl. She looked up at Sam then at Rebecca before she took the offered hand. Dean lead them up the stairs and back into the living room.

"You stop right there" Steven said rolling over on the floor. "They belong here."

"Take the girls outside Dean." Sam said handing them over to his brother. Rebecca went with no problem but the girl held onto Sam's hand tightly. "It's okay sweet heart that's my brother he will not let anything happen to you."

Dean smiled at the girl and held out his hand she hesitated for a moment before going with Dean.

Sam turned to face Steven. "We need to finish that talk we were having."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. **

**Please continue to review I love getting them. **

**Chapter 9**

Dean leaned against the Impala watching the tree line. Bobby and Rufus stood close by saying nothing. Dean took a step toward the trees but looked back at the car were Rebecca looked out at him. Dean cursed to himself but did not move there was no way he would leave. He walked back over and sat on the trunk of the car, there was nothing else he could do now but wait. It wasn't long before he heard rustling he jumped down and drew his gun. When he saw Sam step out he almost cried out in joy. As Sam got closer Dean could see he had a split lip and was bleeding from his arm.

"Sam what happened?" Dean asked grabbing his brother as he got closer.

"Would you believe me if I told you it looks worse than it really is?" Sam said trying to force a smile.

Dean opened the door and eased his brother into the front seat of the car. Rebecca leaned over the seat and kissed her father's check. "Daddy you have a booboo." Rebecca said trying to look at Sam's arm.

"Nothing to worry about Uncle Dean will patch me up." Sam said smiling at her he turned as much as he could to look into the backseat. "How's our guest doing?"

"She's good." Rebecca answered.

"Sam, Bobby wants to know if there is anything…" Dean started.

"No Dean everything has been taken care of." Sam said looking toward the house. Dean followed his brother's sight and saw smoke drifting up. "Let's go Dean."

Dean closed the door and walked over and talked to Bobby for a moment before coming back over and getting in the car. "Bobby's going to head back to his house Rufus is going to take over the school thing for us."

Sam only nodded trying hard not to move too much. The ride back to the house was painful for Sam every bump and turn cut though him. Dean had to help Sam out of the car and into the house he slowly lowered him onto the couch.

"Rebecca up stairs by my bed is a bag will you bring it down." Dean ordered as he helped Sam take his coat off. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sam looked past Dean at the girl. "Not now Dean."

"Here you go Uncle Dean." Rebecca said handing him the bag. "What else can I do?"

"There are some brown bottles in the fridge can you grab me one?"

Rebecca ran to do as she was told, coming back with a bottle of beer. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean you are not to use my daughter as your drink getter."

"Sam you aren't making any since." Dean said as he cut the shirt away from the wound. "You forgot to duck Sammy."

"Hah hah very funny Dean, would you just fix it." Sam groaned. "Rebecca, why don't you take our guest up to your room?"

"Okay Daddy."

Sam watched the two girls go up the stairs before turning back to his brother. "Trust me when I tell you that the arm isn't the worst of my pain. I think he might have cracked a rib.

"Who, Steven was out on the floor when I left?" Dean asked as he checked over the wound. "Good news is the bullet went straight through."

"The kid attacked me with a bat." Sam said looking back up the stairs. "I have no idea where the gun came from but the old man, not Steven the other one, shoot me. It shocked the kid more than me I got the bat away from him and knocked him out."

"Did you burn the bones?" Dean asked as he started to bandage his brother's arm.

"I burned the whole damn house down Dean after I found this." Sam said reaching for his coat Dean handed it to him and helped him pull out a book.

"What's this?"

Sam placed it on his lap. "It's Brianna's diary. As I walked back to the car I flipped through some of it. It starts the day before I met her and ends about a month before she died."

"So did you find out who the other kid belongs to?" Dean asked as he helped his brother into more of a sitting position. He ran his hand over his brother's side. "Rib broke or just cracked?"

"Cracked" Sam grunted as his brother pushed around on his rib.

"Don't be such a baby you've had worse than this before." Dean grinned as he stood. "You didn't answer my question who does the other kid belong to?"

"Well Dean if I read it right she 'belongs' to me."

"Excuse me?"

Sam opened the diary, and read. "_I had my baby today, she is so beautiful. It was much worse than I thought it would be. My aunt handed me my baby but the pain didn't stop. She told me it was usual and not to worry. She took the baby and handed it to my sister, pain radiated through me again. I passed out and when I came to a crib was beside the bed my baby sleeping soundly._"

"How did you get out of that the girl was yours?" Dean asked as he took a seat on the other couch.

"Daddy, can I come down now?" Rebecca called from the top of the stairs.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Yeah"

Rebecca ran down and climbed onto the arm of the couch beside Sam. "Daddy, Girl would like to take a bath is it okay?"

"Girl?" Sam asked looking over at Dean, who shrugged.

"I asked her what her name was and she said all they ever called her was Girl or Freak I didn't like Freak so I decided Girl was better." Rebecca explained. "Did Uncle Dean make all your booboos better?"

Dean laughed and Sam gave him a look before answering. "Yeah it's all better. Why don't you show our guest where the towels and stuff are? And if it is okay can she wear your clothes until we can get her some of her own."

Rebecca perked up. "Does that mean she is going to stay with us?"

"Uncle Dean and I are talking." Sam said.

"Okay but if I get a vote I vote yes." Rebecca jumped off of the couch and ran back up stairs. Dean watched the girl run up the stairs then looked back at his brother.

"Sam Rebecca is yours I except that, but we can't just start gathering up every stray kid we come across." Dean sighed.

"Why is it so easy for you to except Rebecca but not…" Sam leaned back and groaned from the pain. "We can't keep calling her Girl all the time."

"Why don't you see if you can find anything else out in that book, I'll go start dinner?" Dean stood and walked into the kitchen. "And don't get too used to this I am so not going to make this a habit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was up to my nose in paperwork for a new job. I am very happy to say that I am all done with it.**

**I'm so glad everyone liked my little surprise with 'Girl'. And to Indigo Nights at first I had the same idea that you did about a name for her, but in the end I let Rebecca name her sister, I think you will agree it was a good decision. **

**Yes Mystique Aqua it has been a lot of fun writing the 'domestic' Dean. There will be more of him in this chapter.**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Dean had found a barbeque on the back porch so he decided to make burgers for dinner. The girls came out with their rag dolls and sat on the porch playing. Dean helped Sam move out onto a lawn chair, so he could watch the girls while he continued to read the diary. Dean couldn't help but enjoy how normal this was.

"Dinner's ready." Dean called. The girls jumped up and ran back into the house. "Come on stretch I'll help you're big ass in."

Sam glared at his brother but let him help him to stand and then into the house. During dinner Rebecca did most of the talking. All Sam and Dean could do was nod or grunt whenever she paused to take a breath.

"Daddy can we go back out and play some more?" Rebecca asked.

"For a little while, and stay on the porch so we can see you." Sam said and watched the two girls head back outside. "Dean I think I found something you need to read."

"Are you going to clean this kitchen Sam?" Dean shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that. Read it to me."

Sam looked out the window and saw that the girls where engrossed in their play before he opened the diary. "_I can't believe my own family did this to me. Rebecca kept telling me she was having dreams about a little girl being scarred. I thought she was just having bad dreams. But it never stopped and they started happening during the day. She got terrible headaches and then would tell me that the little girl was scarred. I finally asked my sister and she told me the truth. Twins I had twins two beautiful girls._" Sam looked up at his brother. "Don't you see Dean they kept the second baby from Brianna? She also wrote that her sister disappeared two days after she told her."

"That guy was a real gem"

"Dean this means…"

"I know Sammy." Dean said smiling at his brother. "You shoot double."

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean sat down at the table. "So when do you want to tell them?"

"No time like the present I guess."

"You do realize this is going to hurt?"

Sam looked at his brother questionably. "I was thinking that they would be happy."

"Oh they will be." Dean said as he stood back up and walked to the back door and swung it open. "But you are going to be in a lot of pain from the hugs. Girls can you come in here please, we need to talk to you."

Sam watched the girls come in. "Let's sit in the living room and talk." Dean helped Sam up but Sam was able to make it into the living room and to the couch with no help. Dean stretched out on the other couch while Rebecca climbed back onto the arm of the couch next to Sam and the girl stood behind her. Sam noticed that they both were holding their rag dolls.

"What do you want to talk about Uncle Dean?" Rebecca asked

"Not me squirt this family meeting is your Daddy's." Dean said. Rebecca turned and looked at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath. "Rebecca do you know who those people were that took you?"

"The bad man said they were my family I told them that you and Uncle Dean are my family."

"That's my girl" Dean said.

"Well Becca they were kind of telling you the truth." Sam said. "Did your mother ever take you to see her family?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Mommy said they were bad. All but Aunt Bridget she took care of me sometimes when I couldn't go with Mommy. But if they are Mommy's family why are they bad?"

"I'm not sure sweet heart but I do know that you don't have to worry about them anymore." Sam said. "I also have some good news." Sam looked at the girl and smiled. "It looks like if it's okay with you, you will be staying with us."

"Yippee!" Rebecca screamed jumping and giving Sam a big hug. Sam groaned but hugged his daughter back. "Did you hear that you get to stay?" Rebecca launched herself off of Sam and landed on Dean's stomach. "Isn't that the best Uncle Dean?"

Dean gasped but forced a smile. "Yeah it's great."

"Why" The girl asked quietly.

Sam looked at her "Why what?"

"Why would you want me to stay with you?" The girl asked looking down at the floor. "I'm just a freak."

Sam carefully moved himself until he was knelling in front of her. "Where did you get that doll?"

"One of the ladies gave it to me, she said it was my friend and to keep it safe."

Sam took the doll and looked at the bottom of the dress there sewn in was an S and W. "Rebecca can I see your doll?"

"Sure Daddy." Rebecca handed her doll to Sam.

Sam showed the girl the same letters on Rebecca's doll's dress. "I won these two dolls at a shooting game. I gave them to the girl I was with."

"That was my Mommy." Rebecca said clapping her hands.

Sam smiled. "That's right I was wondering why you only had one of the two dolls."

Dean sat up. "I'm wondering why you had to win two dolls what was one not good enough."

Sam shrugged. "Like I said it was a shooting game I kind of was really good at it."

"As you should be." Dean said stretching back down on the couch. "That still doesn't explain the two dolls."

"Brianna couldn't choose between the two the guy gave them both to her to get me away from his booth." Sam smiled. "I kind of said, in a not so quiet voice that his guns were all set a little off."

"Sweet" Dean smiled.

Sam shrugged then looked back at the girl. "Do you understand now?"

The girl shook her head looking back down at the floor. Sam reached over and gently lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, you are my daughter."

"That means she's my sister." Rebecca squealed.

"Wow that was a note I never thought I would hear." Dean said rubbing his head. "Bec can you not do that again?"

"Sorry Uncle Dean." Rebecca said.

Sam pulled the girl closer. "You are my daughter, his niece, and her sister, twin sister actually.

"Twin" Rebecca squealed again then looked at Dean. "Sorry Uncle Dean."

"Don't worry squirt."

The girl looked at Sam then Dean. "They said my parents didn't want me."

"They lied baby your parents didn't know about you. Trust me if I knew nothing would have kept me from finding you." Sam said.

Dean sat up. "Trust me sweet pea Winchester's always look after each other."

"Is that my name Winster?" The girl asked.

Sam and Dean laughed before Sam answered. "Winchester is your last name."

"Oh"

"But you are right we do need to give you a first name." Dean said rubbing his chin. "Is there anything in that book about that?"

"Brianna didn't know about her." Sam said.

"Daddy I have an idea." Rebecca said tapping Sam on the shoulder.

"What is it Becca?"

"I have an idea on a name for her I mean I don't think she would mind and it is really pretty and…"

"Becca what is the name?"

Rebecca looked at Sam her eyes full of tears. "Brianna"

Sam wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I think that would be perfect. What do you think?"

Rebecca walked over and took the girls hand. "That was my, our Mommies name but I think she would really like it if you had it now."

"So what do you think Brianna Winchester?" Sam asked. The girl hugged her doll close looking around the room. "Unless you have another one you would rather."

"No it's pretty I… Does this mean I'm somebody?"

"You are not only a somebody you are part of a family." Dean said flashing her a smile. "You know Sammy this family just keeps getting bigger."

"Does this mean you are my Daddy too?" Brianna asked looking at Sam.

"Only if you want to call me that." Sam said.

"But I'm Uncle Dean no matter what." Dean said standing and stretching. "If we are going to pack up and head to Bobby's tomorrow we need to get some sleep."

"We aren't staying here?" Rebecca pouted.

"Sorry baby can't, I want to get the two of you as far away from this place as possible." Sam said. "We need to figure sleeping arrangements."

"My bed is big enough for both of us." Rebecca said. "We already checked."

"Well then why don't you head on up." Sam said.

"Story Daddy?" Rebecca asked.

"Bed both of you." Sam said as he struggled to stand up. "I'll be up later."

The two girls ran up the stairs Sam could hear Rebecca talking. "Our lives just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Dude our lives just got turned totally upside down." Dean said. "You better get up there and tell them a story or they may never go to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is Bobby meets the girls. This is the way I see Bobby taking it. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 11**

"Uncle Dean I got to go." Brianna said from the back seat.

"And why didn't you go when we stopped for Becca?" Dean asked.

"I didn't have to go then." Brianna whispered.

Dean sighed as he pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a restaurant. "Well I guess we should stop and have lunch. I suppose you're going to point out that it is my turn to take her?"

Sam nodded. "I had to deal with the wacked out woman who thought I was some sicko stalking the woman's bathroom." Sam climbed out of the car and opened the back door. The two girls crawled out, and they each took one of his hands. Dean led the way into the restaurant and was glad to see that it wasn't very full.

"Aren't you just the cutest little things?" The waitress said looking at Rebecca and Brianna.

"A table for four please." Dean flashed the woman a smile.

"This way darling" The waitress lead them over to a booth. "My names Lily the menus are on the table there, I'll be back to take your order." Lily walked away to help another table.

"Uncle Dean" Brianna said.

"Yeah come on." Dean said standing and taking the girls hand leading her to the bathroom.

Sam smiled watching his brother steer Brianna through the tables. "I never get tired of watching that."

"What Daddy?"

"Uncle Dean being very uncomfortable." Sam explained.

Brianna crawled back onto the booth Dean sliding in next to her. Sam noticed that Dean had one of his mischief grins. "Dean what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Sam why do you ask?"

"Brianna did something happen?" Sam said turning to his daughter.

"A girl handed Uncle Dean a napkin as we walked by. Then when I came out of the bathroom he was talking to another girl."

"Dean, are you using my daughter to pick up girls?"

"Hey I'm not using them." Dean said looking hurt. "That would have happened even without her."

Sam was about to say something when Lily came back over. "You ready to order?"

"Uncle Dean I got to go" Rebecca said.

"We are almost there can you wait?" Sam said looking into the back seat.

"I guess."

Dean pulled into Bobby's drive way. "Not almost Sammy we are there."

Rebecca looked out the window. "Are we going to sleep in an old car?"

"Been there done that." Sam mumbled.

"I heard that Sam." Dean snapped. "More to the point she heard, you be nice."

"Daddy I got to go" Brianna said from the back seat.

"Of course you do" Sam said getting out of the car and leading the girls to the door and knocked. After a moment the door swung open.

"Sorry Bobby can't talk." Sam said pushing past Bobby and leading the two girls into the house. "You up stairs second door on the left, you through that door."

Bobby watched Sam and smiled. "How's it going?"

Sam turned back to Bobby, as Dean came into the house. "Oh it's great"

"Yeah fabulous." Dean dropped the bags on the floor. "Where are the little squirts?"

"Bathroom" Sam answered.

"Of course they are." Dean headed to the kitchen, coming back with two beers he handed one to Sam. "Did Rufus get the thing at the school cleaned up?"

"He's still there waiting for something else to happen." Bobby answered. "Sam why is there two little girls running through my house?"

Sam walked over and collapsed on the couch. "Did you want me to leave them in the car?"

"I want you to explain to me why there is a them." Bobby said.

"He doubled up Bobby." Dean explained.

"I found Brianna's diary it explained everything. They both are my daughters Bobby." Sam said.

Bobby took his hat off and rubs his head. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Daddy" Brianna said coming down the stairs.

"Over here Bri." Sam said from the couch where he was sitting. Brianna ran over and climbed onto his lap. Sam wrapped his arm around her and looked up at Bobby.

"Daddy this place is great." Rebecca said as she ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch next to Sam. "There are books everywhere."

"Girls do you remember Bobby?" Sam smiled. "This is his house."

Rebecca looked at Bobby. "You knew our Mommy."

"I did" Bobby said sitting down across from them. Dean came over and sat on the edge of the couch beside Rebecca.

"Bobby is family Bec."

Rebecca looked up at Dean. "That's what Mommy said. So are we living here now?"

"For a little while if it's okay with Bobby." Sam said looking back at Bobby.

"You will have to share a room." Bobby said gruffly. "There will be a few rules for everyone to go by. First and for most no touching anything that looks dangerous."

"Yes sir." Brianna and Rebecca said.

Bobby nodded. "And you will go to school."

The two girls smiled "Yes sir"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Bobby, their brain boy's kids we won't have to worry about them going to school." Dean said looking down at Rebecca. "Is he squirt?"

"Nope" Rebecca giggled. "Mr. Bobby, can we go look at our room?"

"Just call me Bobby and yeah upstairs second door on the right."

"Thank you Mr. Bobby" Rebecca said taking Brianna's hand and running up the stairs.

Bobby watched the two girls go before looking back at Dean. "Those two are going to be a handful."

"At least now we have them out numbered." Dean grinned, and then looked over at Sam. "We do don't we Sammy I mean you don't have any more hidden away?"

"Dude I didn't even know about these two." Sam said taking a swig of his beer.

"The mover's will be here tomorrow with the stuff from the house." Bobby said then laughed at the look Sam and Dean gave him. "I guess I forgot to tell you that Brianna was in the process of buying that house when she got sick. She wanted to finally settle down and give Rebecca a somewhat normal life. Of course we will have to get another bed for the other one."

"Brianna" Sam said. Bobby looked at him. "It was Rebecca's idea."

"Then we will have to get another bed for Brianna." Bobby smiled. "You two can do that tomorrow. It will keep those two busy while the movers are here."

"I'll stay and help" Dean said.

Bobby smiled. "No I think the four of you need more bonding time."


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so beyond glad that people are enjoying my story. **

**This chapter was one of the favorite to write I hope your enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter 12**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Dean said standing in the kids section of the furniture store. "It was bad enough I had to drive that thing Bobby called a truck, but now this."

Sam watched as Brianna and Rebecca ran around the room. "Come on Dean it's not that bad."

"Dude there's fairies on that bed."

"Their girls Dean, girls like fairies."

"And unicorns and castles." Dean said looking around. "Oh come on Sam that one is in the shape of a horse."

Brianna ran over and grabbed Dean's hand. "Uncle Dean come look at this one." Dean let the girl drag him over to a black car shaped bed. "That one looks like the Pala."

Dean knelt down and gave her a hug. "It sure does Bri." Brianna smiled at Dean before running off to rejoin her sister.

"I don't think it will come in your size Dean." Sam said coming up behind Dean. Dean stood up and glared at his brother.

Hello my name is Betty how my I help you today?" The sales woman asked.

"My daughters are trying to pick out a bed." Sam said. "If you could help them narrow their search down that would be great."

"That's my job." Betty said smiling.

"Hey girls can you please come over here?" Sam called. The girls instantly ran over to Sam. "Girls this is Betty she wants to help. So just answer her questions okay."

"Okay Daddy" The girls answered.

"Aren't they adorable?" Betty said knelling down so she was face to face with them. "So can you tell me what you two are looking for?"

"Papa Bobby said that we needed to get a new bed because we will be staying with him for awhile." Rebecca rattled off. "I have a bed coming but we need to get one for my twin sister."

"Twins huh?" Betty said and the two girls nodded. "I have an older sister we shared a room are you going to share a room?"

"Yep we get one room Papa Bobby gets one and Daddy and Uncle Dean get the other one." Rebecca ticked off on her fingers. "That's my Daddy the tall one and that's my Uncle Dean even though he's older he's not as big as my Daddy but he is brave. They are brothers not twins like us but still brothers."

Betty turned and looked at the now blushing men, then back at the girls. "Well then what kind of bed would you like sweet heart?" Betty asked looking at Brianna. Brianna shrugged then looked up at Sam.

"It's okay Bri" Sam said calmly.

Brianna turned and walked over to a bunk bed and sat on the bottom bunk. Sam looked at the bunk bed the bottom bunk was turned so only the head was under the top bunk. The other half had a desk under the top bunk with another desk on the outside.

"That is a very good choice. It can be rearranged anyway you want it to be." Betty explained. "It even comes with a tent you can attach and play pretend."

Sam looked at the price then showed it to Dean. "It looks very nice baby but it's a little out of our price range."

Betty looked at the little family. "Well that is the price before all the discounts. Let me go talk to my boss be right back." Betty walked away leaving the little family to wait. A short time later she came back with an older man.

"This is my boss and my dad Mr. Pickens." Betty introduced the man with her. "He has a question for you."

Mr. Pickens shook hands with Sam and Dean. "Betty said that you were kin with a man named Bobby may I ask what his last name is?"

Sam looked over at Dean before answering. "Singer of Singer Salvage a couple towns over."

Mr. Pickens smiled. "You must be the two idjits he talks so fondly about all the time."

"Sounds like Bobby" Dean said. "How do you know him?"

"Let's just say there is no amount of money that can repay Bobby for what he did for me." Mr. Pickens said looking over at Betty. He took a deep breath and looked back at Sam and Dean. "The bunk bed is yours do you need any help taking it out of here?"

"Sir we can't…" Sam started.

Mr. Pickens held up his hand. "I don't want to hear can't son. Betty will show you how it comes apart, give me a second to change out of this dress shirt and I'll help you load it up."

Brianna walked over and tugged on Sam's coat, he looked down into her sparkling hazel eyes. "Daddy does this mean we get to take it home?"

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged he then looked back down at his daughter and smiled. "It looks that way baby."

Both girls squealed and jumped up and down. Sam shook Mr. Pickens hand. "Thank you."

"Just tell Bobby that we are still in no way even." Mr. Pickens said then walked away.

"Well that's enough chit chat let's get busy." Betty said as she walked over to the bunk bed. "I sure hope you two are handy with tools."

"Honey I'm handy with a lot of things." Dean smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam stood at the door the night light casting a soft blue glow over the room. He could just make out Rebecca's face from the top bunk her rag doll clutched in her arms. Brianna was on the bottom bunk her rag doll also clutched in her arms. He still could not believe that these two little girls were his. A tear slid down his check when the thought of what Brianna had went through. Dean came up behind him and leaned on the door frame and looked into the room. The two brothers stood for a moment before Sam pulled the door closed.

"Bobby wants us downstairs." Dean said turning and heading down the stairs, Sam followed. They found Bobby behind his desk a mass of papers scattered in front of him. The brothers each took one of the seats before the desk. They said nothing waiting for Bobby to start the conversation.

After a short time Bobby looked up. "I've talked to the principal of the school close by. She agreed to let the girls start school there on Monday. That will give us some time to get everything in order."

"Wait what do you mean she agreed to let them?" Sam asked sitting forward. "Why would there be a problem?"

Bobby held up his hand to calm Sam down. "It's a private school, and before you ask don't worry about the price it's taken care of. Everything was fine until I told her their last names. Seems she was the vice principal of another school that you two went to for a short time."

"So" Sam said.

"Well it seems like a certain nine year old thought his teacher was a werewolf. She would miss several days come back pale and she was very moody." Bobby said looking over at Dean. "Turns out she was pregnant but that came out after the certain nine year old attacked her with a silver knife and tried to cut her."

"Come on everyone makes a mistake once in awhile." Dean said.

"Well the principal agreed quickly when I told her that the girls belonged to the younger brother." Bobby said smiling.

"Daddy" A soft voice came from the door. The three men turned and saw Rebecca and Brianna standing hand in hand at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Rebecca led Brianna over to stand between Sam and Dean.

"Brianna had a bad dream." Rebecca explained. Sam reached over, his arm and rib complained but he ignored them, and lifted Brianna onto his lap he could tell that she had been crying. He gently wiped her checks before wrapping his arms around her and laying her head on his chest. He looked over and watched as Rebecca climbed up on Dean's lap. Bobby sat back and watched the scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry Bobby will you excuse us for a minute." Sam said as he stood cradling the child close to him. Bobby could tell that the two girls were already fast asleep. He watched the two young hunters leave the room and heard them go up the stairs. Bobby reached over and opened one of the desk drawers pulling out a bottle and a glass. He poured his self a drink and sat back in his chair.

"I might not have always agreed with you John Winchester." Bobby said to the air. "But I must say the Winchester family is in good hands with those two."

**Okay so that was going to be the end of this story but Rebecca and Brianna had more to tell. I am in the middle of writing the rest of their story I hope to have the next chapter up on Monday. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here is the next chapter, hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 13**

Rebecca slowly opened the door to her father's bedroom. "Daddy are you awake?" She whispered peaking into the dark room. When she didn't get an answer she tip toed into the room and over to the furthest bed. She looked down at her father and pouted. She reached out to shake Sam when all of a sudden he opened his eyes grabbed her and tickled her. "No fair Daddy." Rebecca squealed.

"Yeah Sam no fair making her scream so early in the morning?" Dean grumbled. "Why am I up so early?"

Rebecca climbed up on Dean's bed and tapped his nose. "You know why silly today is the first day of school for Brianna and me."

"Is it that time already?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. "Hey Sam did you know that?"

"It completely slipped my mind Dean." Sam smiled.

Rebecca crossed her arms and pouted. "Daddy I told you last night when you tucked us in."

Sam sat up and looked around. "Speaking of 'us' where is the other squirt?"

"She's downstairs with Papa Bobby."

"Why don't you head down, Dean and I will be right down."

Rebecca's face brightened as she hopped off of the bed and headed out the door. Sam sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face. "Come on Dean we better get down there."

Sam walked into the kitchen to find the girls already dressed and sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Thanks Bobby."

"I was already up." Bobby said shrugging. "Where are your backpacks?"

"They're by the door where Uncle Dean told us to put them last night." Rebecca answered.

"Bri you haven't eaten very much." Sam said sitting down next to his daughter. "What's wrong?"

Brianna just shrugged as she pushed her food around on the plate.

"Alright squirts front and center." Dean said as he pulled on his coat. Rebecca rushed over to stand in front of him. Brianna sighed and slide off of the chair. Sam watched her shuffle over to stand in front of Dean. Dean looked the two over and smiled. "Well you two look clean enough. Are your pencils, crayons, rulers, and paper all in your bags?"

"You know they are Uncle Dean you helped us with them last night." Rebecca said.

"Well then get your coats and let's get going." Dean said.

Sam helped the girls get their new coats out of the closet. He knelled down in front of Brianna and helped her with her coat. "What's wrong baby?"

Brianna looked up at Sam tears in her eyes. "Do I have to go to school can't I stay with you? I'll be good I'll stay out of your way. I promise."

Sam brushed away a tear and smiled at her. "I would love for you to stay home with me Bri. But school will be fun, and Bobby said that you will be in the same class with Bec so you already have a friend. Dean and I will be there as soon as you get out of school okay?"

Brianna sniffled but gave him a small nod. She grabbed her backpack and followed her sister out the door.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked coming beside Sam.

"Just first day jitters, I think she'll be okay once we get there." Sam answered. "We better get out there before your niece hotwires the car."

"Don't be silly I haven't shown them how to hotwire a car." Dean said walking over to the door. "But it is on the list."

Sam started to laugh but stopped and looked over at Bobby. "He's joking right?"

Bobby shrugged. "Don't ask me he's your brother, what do you think?"

Sam ran out the door.

Sam looked back at his daughters. "You two ready?" Rebecca bounced up and down, while Brianna calmly looked at him. "Well I guess half is better than nothing. Come on you two lets go." Sam got out of the car and opened the back door. Rebecca ran over and took Dean's hand, pulling him toward the school. Sam took Brianna's hand and squeezed it, before following the other two. As they walked into the school they could hear a loud argument. They followed the noise to the main office, were they found that the argument was between the receptionist and a parent.

"I have told you Mrs. Williams that we will not fire a teacher just because you do not approve of their wardrobe." The receptionist said.

"And I say that you are very much mistaken. I pay for my daughter to go to this school and as such I should have a say in what the teachers wear."

"You're kidding right?" The receptionist said shaking her head.

"How dare you talk to me that way?" Mrs. Williams said. "I will have your job for that."

"Trust me lady you couldn't do this job." The receptionist said smiling. "And as I pointed out before the principal was called away for an important meeting and will not be back until tomorrow. If you would like to schedule an appointment fine if not I will have to ask you to leave."

"There must be some one that takes over while she is away I will talk to that person."

"That would be me." The receptionist smiled. "Now I have other parents here that might not be so demanding or ridiculous. Have a nice day Mrs. Williams." She turned to Sam. "How may I help you sir?"

"I am not finished." Mrs. Williams snapped.

Sam looked over at Mrs. Williams then back at the receptionist. "We aren't in any hurry, go ahead and finish with her."

"Trust me I'm so finished with her. Good Bye Mrs. Williams."

Mrs. Williams snorted before she turned and left the office. The receptionist sighed. "I'm sorry about that Mrs. Williams comes in about once a week to complain about something. Last week she was upset because her precious angel failed a math test. It took me over an hour to explain to her that two plus two is still four and that we would not change it just to fit with her daughter. Now what can I do for you two?"

"I'm here to enroll my daughters. We were supposed to meet with the principal but I guess…"

"Oh you must be the Winchesters." The receptionist grabbed two folders. "She told me about you before she left. There are some papers that you are going to have to sign. Principal Connors was very impressed with your daughter's scores on the entry test."

"As I've been saying, like father lake daughters." Dean said.

"And you are?" The receptionist asked looking at Dean.

"He's our Uncle Dean." Rebecca chimed in. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kara, what's yours"

"I'm Rebecca and this is my twin sister Brianna she is a little scarred of starting school but Papa said that we will be in the same class so I can protect her just like Uncle Dean protects Daddy right Uncle Dean?"

"That's right squirt." Dean said patting the girl on the head.

"Well I am very pleased to meet all of you." Kara said handing Sam some papers. "If you would sign this Daddy, I'll look and see which class these two will be in. Uncle Dean you might as well have a seat this will take a little while."

Dean sat down and the girls climbed onto his lap, while Sam started signing the papers. "By the way my name is Sam."

"Hey I was just going by what the little one said." Kara said as she flipped through some papers. "Oh you two are in luck you get to be in Miss Corey's class. She is actually who Mrs. Williams was complaining about."

"So what's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"Nothing she is one of our best teachers, she just dresses a little different." Kara answered. "I wish she had been my teacher when I was a kid."

"I think I'm finished." Sam said pushing the papers back over to Kara.

Kara looked over the papers and smiled. "Everything signed sealed and ready to go. If you will all follow me I will take you to the classroom."

Kara led them out of the office and down the hall. She stopped in front of the only purple door, and opened it. "Sorry to interrupt Janessa I have your two new students."

"Wonderful please come in we were just getting ready for show and tell." Miss Janessa said from inside the room.

Kara stepped out of the way so Sam could walk into the room followed by his small family. The teacher Miss Janessa stood in the front of the class. She walked over holding her hand out to Sam. "Welcome I am the teacher Miss Corey."

"Sam Winchester." Sam said shaking her hand. He could see why the uptight Mrs. Williams might complain about her dress. Miss Janessa was wearing a long skirt and peasant blouse her long hair flood down her back and he could just make out the large hoop earrings. "This is my brother Dean and my daughters Rebecca and Brianna."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Miss Janessa said sweetly. Sam glanced at Brianna and noticed that the girl had relaxed some. "Would either of you like to tell us something about yourselves?" Both girls stood behind their father peaking out around him. "That's okay you don't have to, why don't you two go ahead and take a seat. Mr. Winchester you are welcome to stay and observe if you like, my classroom is always open to parents."

"That's okay my brother and I have work to do." Sam answered as he nodded at his daughters and left the classroom.

"Man if we had teachers that looked like that I would have stayed in school more often." Dean said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 15**

"We have to talk." Bobby called as the brother's walked into the house. Sam and Dean walked in and took a seat. "I just got off of the phone with Rufus."

"How's he doing?" Dean asked.

"He's very confused." Bobby answered. "He's still trying to figure out that school haunting. When you two where there did you find any EMF or any other kind of evidence?"

"We went over the halls and offices and found nothing." Dean answered. "We never got to search the classrooms before the whole kid thing."

"Well Rufus has gone over it from top to bottom and found nothing. He also interviewed some of the kids and teachers and they have no idea what he's talking about." Bobby explained. "When he went to talk to the principal he was gone."

Sam laughed. "There never was any haunting, the whole thing was a ploy just to get Rebecca to town."

"I wish that was everything." Bobby said. "Rufus went back to that house and checked it out. The basement burnt up pretty bad but the house didn't burn down."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. He stood and started to pace the room, Dean and Sam watched in silence. After awhile Sam left the room after hearing the door slam, Dean stood and followed his brother. Dean found Sam standing at the Impala.

"Sam" Dean said coming up behind him.

"All our lives we have been chasing or running from the supernatural. Our father raised us to hunt and destroy." Sam turned to face his brother tears in his eyes. "How am I supposed to protect my children when the things that are hunting them are human?"

"Sam what happened in that house?"

"I couldn't do it I had the gun to his head but couldn't pull the trigger. He laughed at me called me weak. I knocked him out and went down stairs and set the coffin on fire. When I went back upstairs the kid attacked me, then the old man shoot me." Sam looked away. "Even after all that I couldn't shoot, the room started to fill with smoke so I left. They are still out there Dean, because of me they are still out there."

"Listen to me Sam as far as I'm concerned they are monsters to be hunted." Dean said making Sam look at him. "We are not going to just sit around and wait for them to fool us again. We are going to go back in catch Bobby up on what happened and get to work understand."

Sam just nodded as he followed Dean back into the house.

Later that night found the men in the study doing research while the girls where in the living room watching T.V. The more Dean read the more frustrated he became. It seemed that there was nothing on the family to follow. Dean could tell that Sam was equally upset.

"Hey Sam don't you think those two should start heading to bed." Dean asked looking back down at his book. "I mean it usually takes them at least two hours."

Sam looked at the clock. "Yeah I guess you're right." Sam stood and went into the living room. "Alright you two time to head to bed."

"But Daddy" The two girls chorused.

"No buts upstairs with the both of you." Sam said sternly but with a smile. "Bathes, teeth, and hair now scoot."

"Yes Daddy" The girls said. Brianna turned off the T.V. while Rebecca gathered their dolls. Sam noticed that they were moving as slowly as they possibly could. When Rebecca started to fix the cushions on the couch Sam coughed. She looked over at him smiling, Sam pointed up the stairs and the two girls hung their heads and went up the stairs.

"I'll be up in thirty minutes." Sam called after them, and went back into the study. When he walked in he found his brother and Bobby looking at him with huge grins on their faces. "And why are you two so happy?"

"Oh nothing just love seeing you get a little of what you used to give me." Bobby said.

"Same here" Dean agreed. "Dude it used to take you at least three hours to get ready for bed and then the next morning you refused to get out of bed."

"I am so glad to see the two of you enjoying this so much." Sam scowled. "Find anything yet?"

"Oh yeah loads of stuff just popped up in the three minuets you were in the other room." Dean said closing the book he was reading. Sam sat down at his computer ignoring his brother. Almost an hour later Sam stood and headed up the stairs. He found the girls in their room Rebecca brushing Brianna's hair.

"You two all ready?" Sam asked coming in.

"Almost Daddy, but don't forget you promised us a story." Rebecca said.

"I didn't forget baby." Sam said. "Alright both of you in bed now."

Rebecca climbed up onto the top bunk while Brianna got into the bottom. Sam pulled over a chair and sat down. Brianna held out a fairy tale book Sam took it and looked at it. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it among Papa Bobby's books." Brianna answered.

"Most of his books are scary and full of creepy pictures." Rebecca said pecking over the edge.

"What was my story I was making up not good enough for you? Sam asked flipping through the book.

"We just wanted to make it easier for you Daddy." Brianna said.

Sam smiled as he opened the book to the first story. "Once upon a time."

Dean tiptoed up the stairs trying not to make a sound. He sneaked over and stood outside the girl's room and listened as his little brother read his daughters a story about some princess with long hair. Dean headed back down the stairs at the bottom he looked back up. "Don't worry Sammy nothing will ever harm our girls."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here is the next chapter. I have to say that this is by far my most favorite. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 15**

"But I want to go too." Rebecca said crossing her arms and pouting. "Mommy always took me with her."

Sam took a deep breath. "I know Bec, but things are different now."

"I don't want things to be different."

"But different brought you to me and Bri to us." Sam pointed out. "I promise we won't be gone long four days tops."

"But who will tuck us in and read us stories and help us with our homework and make sure we eat all our veggies?" Rebecca asked.

"Papa Bobby" Sam answered.

"He's a sloppy tucker inner and he doesn't read the stories right and he makes yucky veggies." Rebecca complained.

Sam wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her close. "I know honey but it will only be for a few days. Where is your sister?"

"She's helping Uncle Dean with the Pala." Rebecca said rubbing her nose. "I promise not to get in the way."

Sam kissed his daughter's forehead. "I left my bag upstairs on my bed can you run up and get it for me?"

Rebecca sniffed but nodded. "Okay Daddy."

Sam watched his daughter go upstairs before he headed outside. He saw that the hood on the Impala was up. Dean had pulled a large wooden box over so that Brianna could look under the hood with him.

"What's these called again." Dean asked pointing to something.

"Sparky screws" Brianna answered.

Dean laughed. "Close spark plugs, and we need to replace them."

"Did you use up all their spark?" Brianna asked concerned.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Daddy Uncle Dean used up all of the Pala's spark." Brianna said seriously.

"That's too bad can it be fixed?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Dean said that we have to replace the plug thing." Brianna answered.

Sam took a towel and tried to wipe away some oil off of the girls face. "Well you make sure he does it right okay."

Brianna nodded and turned back to looking at the car. "Don't worry Pala Uncle Dean will make you all sparkly again."

"Spark Bri not sparkly." Dean said as he started to remove the spark plugs.

"Here's your bag Daddy." Rebecca said coming out of the house.

Sam took the bag from his daughter and tossed it in the back seat. "Well I guess I'll have to make sure the trunk is all in order since Dean is busy with the car."

Rebecca brightened. "I'll help Daddy."

"Are you sure it's a very important job."

Rebecca ran to the trunk of the car and waited for her father. Sam unlocked the trunk and pulled over another wooden box for the girl to stand on. Rebecca looked into the trunk and then at her father. "I don't see any salt Daddy."

Sam did a quick glance then nodded, as he grabbed a couple bags of salt and put them in the trunk. "Do you see anything else?"

"Where is your gun?" Rebecca asked. Sam lifted his shirt enough for the girl to see his gun. "Does Uncle Dean have his?"

"I'm not sure why don't you go check while I get some more ammo." Sam said. Rebecca jumped off her box and ran over to Dean. She reached up and lifted his shirt enough to see his gun.

"Excuse me young lady." Dean said looking down at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm helping Daddy check the trunk and your gun wasn't there." Rebecca explained. "I also didn't see your bag."

"It's not in the car?" Dean asked. When Rebecca shook her head Dean thought for a moment. "I must have left it on the couch."

"I'll get it." Rebecca said running back into the house. A moment later she was coming back out of the house carrying Dean's bag. She returned to the trunk with Sam. "Uncle Dean almost forgot his bag."

"It's a good thing you where here." Sam said taking the bag and tossing it in the back seat with his. Dean slammed the hood down and joined his brother at the side of the car. "Ready?"

"Yep she's all ready to go." Dean said reaching over and swinging Brianna off of her box and sitting her on the hood of the car. Sam did the same with Rebecca. "I'll go tell Bobby we are about to leave."

Sam waited until he heard the door close before he turned to face his daughters. "You two be good for Bobby okay. It's been awhile since he had to deal with kids."

"We'll be good." The girls said together.

"I will try and call every night, but if I don't you go to bed okay."

"Yes Daddy." The girls said.

Sam wrapped his arms around the two girls and held them close. He sat them on the ground and knelt in front of them. He heard the door to the house open. "Go tell your Uncle bye." The girls ran to Dean who knelt down and hugged them close.

Bobby came over and stood beside Sam. "How are you doing?"

"Great can't you tell?" Sam said as he walked around to the passenger side of the car. "Dean lets go."

Dean got in the car and looked back at the house. "I didn't realize it would happen so fast."

"What?" Sam asked knowing that if he looked back he would not be able to leave.

"Loving those little squirts so much."

"Yeah I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter up and running, hope everyone enjoys. Can you guess the episode that is hinted at in this chapter?**

**Chapter 16**

Sam starred at the computer screen trying to keep his mind focused on the job at hand. Dean had stepped out to grab some food, and Sam was glad for a few minutes alone. He thought about calling the girls but after looking up at the clock he realized they were in school. Part of him had really wanted to bring them with him. Not for the hunt but because he wanted to keep them as close to him as possible. He trusted Bobby but he still would have rather had them with him. Sam leaned back and started to laugh, just as Dean came in with lunch.

"Dude you're supposed to be doing research not surfing YouTube." Dean scolded sitting the food down and glancing at the screen. "Sam if looking at that gives you a giggle you need help."

Sam closed the computer and glared at his brother. "That is not what I was laughing at."

"Then what was so funny?"

"I understand now."

Dean looked at his brother. "Yeah thanks Sam that cleared up everything thanks."

"I understand why Dad kept us with him." Sam explained. "He didn't trust anyone else. I mean I have you and Bobby."

"He had Bobby." Dean pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "No Dean he didn't, Bobby and Dad never agreed on anything. If it wasn't for us Bobby wouldn't have given Dad the time of day."

"Did you learn anything else while I was gone?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"Beside's the fact that there isn't any vampires for us to hunt." Sam said frustrated.

Dean looked at his brother in shock. "But you and Bobby both agreed that this was a real hunt."

"I know and there was a hunt about a week ago. Four days ago the authorities found a farm house outside of town. There were bodies and heads everywhere. At first they thought it was some drifter in a red car that is until they found out that he was one of the dead." Sam opened back up his computer. "These are the pictures from the police files. I can't be one hundred percent positive without checking the dead but from the look of the place I would say that this is the vampire nest we were hunting for."

"Great we drove all this way for nothing." Dean pouted sitting down and pulling his food out of the bag. "Well we'll head home in the morning."

Sam shrugged taking the bag and looking into the bag. Sam looked back at the picture on the computer screen. The sight should have repulsed him but it was nothing new for him. He turned back to his food but stopped, pulling his computer closer he scanned the picture and something struck him as wrong. "Damn it!" Sam stood and grabbed his bag. "Dean we have to go now."

Dean looked up at his brother an onion dangling out of his mouth. "What's going on Sam?" Sam walked over and spun the computer screen around. Dean looked but didn't see anything. "I'm sorry Sam I still don't get it."

"Look there" Sam said pointing to the corner. Dean looked and saw a picture of the girl's mother lying on the floor. "It was a trick Dean, the girls are in danger."

Dean stood and grabbed his bag stuffing his things in. Sam did a quick scan of the room before he headed for the door. "Hurry up Dean I'll wait in the car."

"I'm right behind you Sam." Dean followed his brother out of the room. They got in the car and Dean pulled out onto the road. "Are you going to call Bobby?"

"I've already tried twice no cell reception." Sam tried again but Dean knew from his groan there was no answer. "We never should have left."

"Bobby will not let anything happen to them." Dean focused on the road and gunned it. Nothing better happen.

"Come on lets go play on the swings." Rebecca said trying to pull her sister toward the swings. Brianna looked over at the group of kids standing close to the swings and shook her head. Rebecca sighed and walked with her sister to sit against the wall of the school and watch the other kids play.

"I'm sorry Bec you can go play I won't mind." Brianna whispered.

Rebecca put her arm around her sister. "I don't want to leave you. Why don't you want to play?"

Brianna watched the kids for a moment. "I've never had a friend before. All I had was my aunt, she took care of me."

"You have me now and we can play and have fun." Rebecca said standing. "Come on I'll push you."

Brianna hesitated for a moment before letting her sister lead her to the swings. The sisters took turns on the swing for the rest of the recess. When the bell rang for the kids to return to class Rebecca was happy to see that her sister was smiling.

"I am glad to see that everyone had fun at recess." Miss Corey said as she watched the kids take their seats. "Now would be a great time to study some math." The kids all groaned but pulled out their math books.

At the end of school all the kids ran out to catch the bus or their rides. When Rebecca and Brianna got outside they did not see Bobby's car anywhere. The girls walked over and sat down on the bench they had been told to wait at if no one was there on time.

"My mother says that your family is messed up." A girl with blonde hair said as she came up to the sisters. Rebecca looked at her and noticed it was a girl from their class Ashley. "Are you really twins? My older sister says you can't be because you don't look alike. Why are you always together? I would hate to have to be with my sister all the time."

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Rebecca said glaring at the girl.

"You're mean." Ashley said.

Rebecca slowly stood and smiled. "I'm the bad twin now leave us alone."

"Ashley your mother is waiting for you." Miss Corey said from behind the girls. Ashley sneered at Rebecca before she turned and smiled at the teacher before running off to get in her mother's minivan. "And you two why are you still here?"

"Papa is running a little late." Rebecca said.

Miss Corey looked around at the quickly emptying park lot. "Why don't you two come back into the school and we will give your Grandfather a call?"

Rebecca and Brianna shook their heads. "Daddy said stay." The girls said together.

Miss Corey smiled. "I understand but I don't want to leave the two of you out here alone. So let's go inside give your Grandfather a call, I promise you won't get in any trouble."

The girls looked at each other before they stood and followed their teacher back into the school. The three went into the office. "You two have a seat. Hey Kara are you in here somewhere?"

The receptionist came out from under her desk. "I'm right here you don't have to yell."

"Why were you under your desk?" Brianna asked.

"I was seeing if there was enough room under there for me to install a sauna." Kara answered with a wink. "In case you were wondering there isn't. What can I do for you Janessa?"

"I need a number."

"82"

"A phone number Kara." Miss Corey said rolling her eyes.

"Any particular one or can I make one up?"

Rebecca giggled. "You're silly."

"I'm cute too." Kara said winking at the girls. "I guess that you need a number for these two little darlings."

"Yes please." Miss Corey said taking a seat next the girls.

Kara went to the files and pulled out a folder and started to flip through it. "Let's see here, we have about six numbers here which one do you want."

"Papa's" Rebecca said.

"And Papa's name is?" Kara asked.

"Bobby Singer" Brianna answered.

Kara picked up the phone and dialed the number after a second she hung up and tried another number. "I'm sorry both of the number's for Papa is not working."

"Miss Corey, can I make a call?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure that would be okay." The teacher said. The girl stood and walked around the counter to the phone. She dialed a number and waited.

"_Hello"_

"Daddy"

"_Rebecca is everything okay?"_

"Daddy Papa's not here and he won't answer his phones." Rebecca said a tear falling down her check. "I'm scarred Daddy."

"_Its okay baby we're on our way home."_ Sam was silent for a moment. _"Are you in the school?"_

"Miss Corey told us to come inside and call Papa but he isn't answering."

"_It's okay Bec is Miss Corey still there."_

"Yes"

"_Okay I want you to give her the phone."_

Rebecca looked at her teacher and held out the phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Miss Corey took the phone. "Hello"

"_Miss Corey I need you to listen very carefully."_ Sam's voice was low and steady. _"I won't you to take my daughters to your house and keep them there. My brother and I are on our way we should be there by tonight."_

"Mr. Winchester if something has happened to your father we should call the police."

"_NO!"_ Sam yelled then took a deep breath. _"Please don't do that."_

"Mr. Winchester"

"_Sam"_

"Okay Sam I'm not sure what's going on but."

"_I promise to tell you everything as soon as we get there. Please Miss Corey I'm trusting you with two of the most important people in my life."_

Miss Corey looked over at the girls now wrapped in each other's arms. "Okay I'll take them to my house but only if you call me Janessa."

"_Deal Janessa"_ Sam said. _"Don't let anyone but me or my brother take the girls from you. If anyone else tries then call the cops."_

"Do you have a pen and paper I'll give you my address."

"_I uhm already have it."_ Sam stuttered.

"Okay I'll let that creep me out later." Janessa said. "What should I tell the girls?"

"_You don't have to tell them anything, they know you talked to me they will do what you tell them to."_ Sam said disconnecting the call.

"All right then I guess you two are coming home with us." Janessa said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I'll explain later." Janessa said. "Come on let's go."

Kara watched the girls follow Janessa out of the office like good little ducklings. "One cute guy bates his hazel eyes and we become babysitters. Don't you get enough during the day?"

Janessa turned and smiled at Kara. "It might be their Uncle picking them up."

Kara smiled. "Of course we need to make sure these little darlings have a place to go to."


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. Here is the next chapter please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 17**

Janessa groaned at the pain shooting through her head. She tried to remember what had happened but her mind refused to work. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Janessa saw Kara lying out on a cot not far from her she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friend move slightly. Janessa sat up so she could take in all of her surroundings.

"You're awake." A voice from her left said. Janessa turned to see a woman about her age sitting beside a man also lying on a cot. "I was so afraid that they had hit you too hard."

"And who might they be?" Janessa asked rubbing the back of her head. "Or better yet who might you be?"

The woman stood and walked over to Janessa handing her a glass of water. "My name is Bridgette and they unfortunately are my family."

"And where are we?" Janessa asked.

Bridgette walked over and sat back down next to the man. She took a rag and dabbed it on his forehead. "We are in his house."

"What's wrong with him?"

"They knocked him out." Bridgette answered.

Janessa stood and walked over to Kara, she brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I know that you're awake young lady so open your eyes."

"Please stop yelling." Kara whispered. "Do you remember when I turned twenty one and went on a three day binge?"

"Of course I remember I still have the pictures." Janessa answered.

"My head feels ten times worse than I did after that." Kara whined. "I will never order pizza again."

"That's right you went to the door for the pizza delivery." Janessa said her memory clicking back in. Her head spun around and looked at the room again. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Bridgette asked watching as Janessa started to search the room.

"Rebecca and Brianna where are they?" Janessa screamed.

Bridgette stood and looked at her in shook. "Rebecca is with her father and safe."

"No they were with us at our house. We ordered pizza the girls were working on their homework. Sam and Dean are on their way home to pick them up."

Bridgette ran over and started pounding on the door. "Let me out of here you son of a bitch. You told me you would leave them alone." A small window opened in the door.

"Stop your yelling girl." Janessa could just see the face of an elderly man. "Are the others awake?"

"You promised me you would forget about them." Bridgette screamed.

"They are my grandchildren they should be with me." The man said. "There was no way I was going to leave them with Singer and those two bastards."

"You told me that if I came back to the family and married that sicko you..."

"Enough" The man screamed and slammed the window shoot. Bridgette pounded on the door screaming until she finally collapsed onto the floor. Janessa walked over and knelt beside her.

"I am so sorry that you had to get into this." Bridgette said looking up at Janessa. "I will try and get you and your friend out of here without getting hurt."

"What about the girls?" Janessa asked.

"My father will raise them as hunters just like he wanted his kids to be. Brianna got away, so did I for a short time. My brother never stood a chance to him father could do no wrong." Bridgette sighed. "Now all I'm good for is to help him bring about the next generation."

"You mean he hunts defenseless animals?" Kara asked.

"My father hunts everything." Bridgette said. "And it's not always evil or animal."

Janessa stood up and crossed her arms. "There is no way in hell that I am leaving those angels with that kind of a monster." She walked over to the man on the cot. "You said that this was his house?"

"Yeah that's Bobby Singer. We are still here because my father is trying to steal as much from him as he possibly can. He doesn't think that Sam and Dean will be back until next week sometime."

Janessa sat down next to Bobby and smiled. "Won't they be surprised when they come back today? Kara look around and see what you can find to protect yourself." Janessa said leaning over Bobby. "I have a feeling that you are not as out of it as you are trying to make us believe."

Bobby opened his eyes. "How was I supposed to know if I was with the good guys or the bad guys?"

"So you're Papa?" Janessa said. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Hey Janessa I think I found something." Kara said picking up the edge of the only rug in the room. Janessa came over and saw a door in the floor.

"You didn't find that young lady because it wasn't lost." Bobby said standing and coming over. "I put that there, but there aren't any weapons in there just an old baseball bat."

"Why would you have a baseball bat in a secret compartment in your creepy secret room?" Kara asked.

"The bat is about the same size as a shotgun." Bobby answered.

"Of course it is why didn't I think of that?" Kara said shaking her head and turning to Janessa. "We have gone into a whole new level of crazy here."

"You can yell at me after we get out of here." Janessa said as she opened the trap door and pulled out the bat. "Bridgette can you get them to open the door?" Janessa looked over at the girl who was still crumpled on the floor by the door.

"They will kill you if you go against them." Bridgette said.

Janessa walked over and pounded on the door. "Hey is anybody out there can we get some water of something in here?"

"Or can we use the facilities?" Kara said crossing her legs.

Janessa looked down at Bridgette. "You might want to move."

Bridgette moved just as the door swing open. "What is all the noise in here?" A man said as he walked into the room. Before he got in to far Janessa hit him in the back of the head the man fell to the ground. "Kara check him for any weapons."

"Girl who are you?" Bobby asked.

"My father was a marine and I was an only child." Janessa said giving Bobby a wink before she stepped out of the room. "Only one guard, Mr. Singer can you move?"

"Call me Bobby, and don't worry about me just get to those girls." Bobby said.

Janessa made her way to the stairs followed closely by Kara. "And where do you think you're going?"

Kara held up a wrench. "There is no way I'm staying here with and old man and a crazy whack job."

Janessa shock her head but didn't argue. The two women slowly made their way up the stairs. Janessa listened at the door before she opened it. Voices came to them from another room so they headed that way. They found a woman in what looked like a study the two girls sitting on a couch nearby.

"Don't worry we'll be leaving very soon." The woman said.

"We aren't going with you." Rebecca said.

"We have a lovely house all picked out." The woman said. "And the best part is you won't have to go to school. I will teach you just like I did my son."

"We like going to school we're really smart just like our Daddy and our teacher is really nice and sweet." Rebecca said.

The woman walked over and knelt in front of the girls. "Oh honey you don't have a Daddy."

"Yes I do his name is Sam and he will come and save us because he loves us." Rebecca said tears coming to her eyes.

"He's not your father, and he doesn't care about either one of you." The woman said. "And as for your teacher she probably is not qualified to teach you."

"Why are you being so mean to them?" Janessa said coming into the room.

"Miss Corey" Rebecca and Brianna said.

The woman stood and glared at Janessa. "Who are you?"

"Did you not hear them?" Kara said coming into the room. "She would be the teacher that is not qualified to teach them."

"Steven, get your ass in here!" The woman yelled. Janessa lifted the bat and turned toward the doorway, just as a large man came in. She swung at him but he grabbed the bat and twisted it out of her hand.

"How the hell did you get out of that room?" Steven said taking the bat and pushing Janessa backward. Caught off guard Janessa stumbled back and fell hard on the floor. "I should have known better than to have left that good for nothing daughter of mine in the room with them."

"They said she was their teacher." The woman said coming to stand beside the man named Steven. "I told you we should have left them behind. We shouldn't even be here brother those Winchesters could be back any day."

Steven walked over and back handed the woman. "I am still the head of this family Alice and don't you forget it."

"I'm sorry Steven I was just saying…"

"Well stop and make yourself useful and get these two back downstairs and check on that worthless niece of yours." Steven snapped.

"Why don't you just leave and not look back." Janessa said getting back to her feet.

Steven walked over and took Janessa's face in his hand. "You are a feisty one aren't you? I was going to just leave the three of you downstairs to starve but I just might take you with us."

Janessa slapped Steven and stepped back. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Sam and Dean are on their way home you should be gone by the time they get here."

"Those bastards will be gone for a long time." Steven said backing Janessa into a corner. "They're busy over in Mississippi with something."

"Guess again" Janessa looked past Steven to see Dean coming in the house holding a man in front of him a gun to his head. "I would say it's good to see you again Steven but I don't want to lie in front of my girls."

"Uncle Dean" Rebecca and Brianna yelled.

"Hey squirts you two okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we're okay" The girls said smiling.

Steven spun around holding Janessa in front of him. "You should be more concerned with your back than with my grandchildren." Janessa watched in horror as two men came in behind Dean. She could tell that they both had guns stuck in his back. She was surprised though to see Dean smile as he let go of the man and raised his hands. "I thought you Winchesters where smarter than that. Now where is your good for nothing brother?"

The look on Dean's face slowly changed, the look he turned to Steven would have dropped most people. "Mark my word old man before this day is over you will be dead."

"Strong words coming from the man with two guns to his back." Steven said. "If he tries to move shoot him. Now as I was saying to you young lady…"

Janessa elbowed Steven then turned and kneed him. She grabbed the bat from the now groaning man and hit him with it. Dean took advantage of the distraction and spun around taking the gun from one man and shooting the other. Dean got beside Janessa but dodged just as she swung at him.

"Dean where is Sam?" Janessa asked.

Dean looked over at Steven who was starting to come to. "There is about to be a lot of noise, protect the girls."

"You bitch" Steven screamed as he tried to get to his feet. "Scott, Frank, David get in here."

Three men came running into the house guns drawn. Dean pushed Janessa toward the girls, where Kara already was. Janessa climbed behind the couch and pulled Brianna with her followed by Kara and Rebecca. Janessa wrapped her arms around the two girls as what sounded like World War III started around them. Hands came around the couch and grabbed Janessa pulling her up and over the couch. She looked around and saw Sam fighting two men while Dean took down another. The hand holding her arm squeezed tighter and she felt something cold be placed to her neck.

"Enough" Steven yelled from beside her. Sam and Dean turned to face them. Sam took a step toward them and Janessa felt the man's grip tighten. "One more step closer boy and there will be one less teacher around."

"Let her go Steven she has nothing to do with this." Sam said holding his hands up.

"You made her a part of this. Where were you when your daughters needed you? Out hunting something? How did that go?" Steven sneered at Sam.

"You are the one that is putting them in danger not me." Sam said taking another step toward them.

Janessa gasped as she felt, what she now knew was a knife, cut lightly in her neck. Sam stopped and locked his eyes with hers. "I'm sorry about this Janessa."

Janessa forced a smile. "It's okay Sam it's not your fault this guy is a jerk." Janessa saw the barest nod of Sam's head.

"You are all alone this time Steven." Sam said.

"What are you going to do boy? You couldn't pull the trigger before. What makes you think you can do it this time?" Steven sneered pulling Janessa toward the door. "Girls come out from behind the couch. I said come out here now."

"Daddy" Rebecca called from behind the couch.

"Stay with Kara baby." Sam called to her.

"No if you want to keep your teacher safe come here now." Steven yelled.

Brianna stood up. "Don't hurt her."

"That's a good girl now you and your sister come here and we'll leave." Steven said.

"You aren't going anywhere with my daughters." Sam said as he slowly reached behind him and drew his gun.

"I wouldn't do that." The woman Alice said from behind Sam.

Steven smiled at Sam. "That is the way a family should work Winchester they always have your back. Girls come here now." Brianna came out from behind the couch followed by Rebecca. "Alice get them in the truck I'll be out there as soon as I'm done here."

Alice stepped around Sam still holding the gun on him. When she got to Steven she lowered the gun to hand it to the man who in turn lowered the knife. Janessa took that moment to elbow Steven again and lunge toward the girls knocking them down and covering them with her body. There were two shots then silence. When someone touched her shoulder Janessa screamed and tried to jerk away.

"It's okay Janessa it's me it's Sam." Sam said softly. Janessa relaxed and sat back, the girls jumped up and into Sam's arms. Sam held them close for a moment before holding them away from him checking them for any injuries. "Are you both okay?"

"Yes Daddy" The girls said.

Janessa sat back and breathed a sigh of relief, and then she saw the lifeless body of Steven. "Janessa are you okay?" Sam asked.

"They shouldn't see this." Janessa answered not able to look away from the body. "Get them out of here."

Sam nodded as he grabbed the girls up and left the room. He was soon back and scooped Janessa up and carried her out of the house. "I could have walked on my own." Janessa said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sam sat her in the back seat of a black car. "You're bleeding."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Janessa said as Sam lightly turned her head. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"How do you know you can't see it?" Sam asked.

"Where are the girls?" Janessa asked trying to look around.

Sam smiled. "They're safe, will you please stay still so I can stop the bleeding."

"Sorry" Janessa said.

"Hey Sammy I found Bobby, and man you have got to see this room he's built." Dean said coming up to the car. "Are you going to help me clean up?"

"Give me a minute Dean." Sam snapped over his shoulder. "Why don't you go find the girls?"

"What do you mean find?" Janessa snapped. "You said they were safe?"

"They are, I told them to hide in the cars." Sam said looking around the yard. "I told them to only come out for Dean or me."

"Come out come out wherever you are." Dean called as he walked away.

"Janessa" Kara called as she came out of the house.

"Over here Kara." Janessa called back.

"Are you okay?" Kara said knelling next to Sam.

"I'm fine Sam patched me up." Janessa smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I've seen things that I will never be able to unsee." Kara said.

Janessa hugged Kara. "I am so sorry honey."

"Hey look what I found." Dean said coming up with Rebecca and Brianna. "They found our old hiding place Sam."

"Daddy is Miss Corey going to be okay?" Brianna asked coming over to her father.

"I think she'll be just fine baby." Sam said kissing her on the forehead.

"So here's the party, you two idjits going to give me a hand?" Bobby called from the house.

"Yes sir" Sam and Dean answered back as they returned to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 18**

Janessa stood in the doorway staring at the wood floor. She was surprised that there was no trace of the two bodies that had been there two hours ago. The smell of smoke was drifting in from the back yard, Janessa had asked Bobby what was burning but he told her she really didn't want to know. She turned when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I was kidnapped, held by a crazy family, a knife held to my throat, and saw two dead bodies." Janessa listed off. "I'm great. But why aren't you a little crazier?"

"Unfortunately this is normal in my life." Sam answered.

"You always are held hostage in your own home then kill the person?"

"Not exactly" Sam said. "Janessa that man was the girls maternal Grandfather. He wanted to raise them to be as twisted as he had become."

"I have a feeling that there is a whole lot more that you aren't telling me." Janessa said when Sam opened his mouth she shook her head. "Kara and I kind of need a ride home."

Sam nodded. "Right I think we can handle that."

"By the way what happened to Bridgette?"

"Who?"

"Bridgette she was in that room with us. She said she was the girl's aunt."

"Bobby" Sam called as he rushed into the kitchen.

"No need to yell boy I'm right here." Bobby said.

"What happened to the girl?" Sam asked.

"Which one Sam we kind of have a few around these days." Bobby said.

"The one named Bridgette." Janessa said coming in behind Sam. "When Kara and I left she was still in the room with you."

Bobby thought for a moment. "Not long after you left a man came in and ordered her to leave with him. When he pulled a gun on me she told him she would go with him as long as he didn't hurt me."

"Damn it" Sam yelled as he hit a nearby wall.

Janessa grabbed his arm before he could strike again. "Okay I have no idea why you're betting up a perfectly innocent wall. But if it's because of what you just heard don't worry." Sam glared at her but did not fight her. "All Bridgette wanted to do was save your daughters. She will never let anything happen to them. Trust me Sam she will do whatever it takes to keep those girls safe. Now you were going to give me a ride home." Janessa let him go and head out the door.

Sam followed her out the door where they found Dean and Kara leaning against the car. "Can I not leave you alone for two seconds Kara?" Janessa said as they came up.

Kara peaked around Dean. "Hey Janessa Dean was just…I mean I was a little light headed and he was…"

"I could see what he was doing Kara. Are you ready to leave?" Janessa asked.

Kara pouted. "Do we have to leave right now?"

"Get in the car Kara." Janessa said as she pulled Dean away and pushed Kara toward a car.

"Which car Janessa in case you haven't noticed this is a junk yard full of cars."

Janessa turned to Sam. "Which car is in working order?"

"That one" Sam said pointing to the black car.

"Are you sure that one works?" Janessa asked.

"Hey sweetheart, don't be bad mouthing my girl." Dean said getting into the driver seat. Sam opened the back door. Janessa shrugged and crawled in followed by Kara. Sam got in the front seat and was just about to close the door when Rebecca and Brianna ran out of the house.

"Don't leave us Daddy." The girls called as they climbed into the car and onto Sam's lap.

"Girls we're just going to take Janessa and Kara home we'll be right back." Sam said trying to calm his daughters.

"Can't we come too?" Brianna asked.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure that their teacher will excuse their absences." Janessa said.

Sam glanced back at her. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"Well I guess then you two can come with. But you cannot both sit in the front seat." Sam said.

"No problem Daddy." Rebecca said as she climbed over the seat and wiggled between Kara and Janessa. Brianna slide between Sam and Dean.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked as he started the car.

Brianna leaned over and turned on the music. Rebecca tapped Janessa on the shoulder. "Uncle Dean can't drive without his music."

"You got that right squirt." Dean said as he put the car in gear.

"I think we should check the house." Dean said as he parked the car in front of the house.

"I would almost insist on it." Kara said from the back seat. "I'll wait here until you give an all clear."

Dean and Sam exited the car and made their way into the house. As soon as they disappeared Rebecca tugged on Janessa's arm. "You like my Daddy don't you?"

"He's very nice." Janessa said.

"We know Kara likes Uncle Dean." Rebecca said as Brianna poked her head over the seat.

"Smart kids" Kara said.

"Kara don't encourage them." Janessa said under her breath. "Rebecca, Brianna your father and uncle are very nice but I don't think…"

"Oh look I think that means all clear." Kara said pointing to Sam walking toward the car. Kara jumped out of the car and headed into the house. Janessa got out of the car and came face to face with Sam.

"Your house is in a little bit of a mess, but other than that nothing to worry about." Sam said.

"Thanks"

"Thank you for everything." Sam reached out and brushed his thumb down her check.

Janessa leaned into his hand before she stepped around him. "Sam I'm their teacher and even though I'm sure the principal wouldn't care." Looking back at the car she saw Brianna and Rebecca's faces pushed against the window. She looked at Sam and smiled. "There's a parent teacher conference next Wednesday I expect to see you there."

"I'll be there." Sam smiled as he got in the car. "Bri, why don't you scoot into the back?"

"Okay Daddy" Brianna said as she climbed over the seat.

"Daddy, why didn't you do that with Miss Corey?" Rebecca asked.

"Why didn't I do what Bec?"

"What Uncle Dean is doing to Kara?" Sam looked back at the house and saw Dean and Kara kissing on the front step. "Didn't you want to?"

Sam turned and faced his daughters. "When I was a kid I hated it when my father would answer my questions with this answer. I promised I would never say this to my kids. But I find myself with no other answer than, you will understand when your older." Sam turned back around and reached over and honked the horn.

Dean stepped away from Kara and turned toward the car. He said something to Kara before walking back to the car. "Sam have I ever told you that you are no fun?"

"Almost every day" Sam answered. "Let's go home Dean."

"One of these days Sammy, you are going to have to loosen up." Dean said as he started the car.

Sam looked back at the house and could see Janessa at the window. "Just drive Dean."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 19**

Janessa stood in the front of the class watching as the kids emptied their desks. It never stopped amazing her how fast the school year flew by. She was not surprised that Mrs. Williams was the first parent to show up. When she saw the woman heading toward her Janessa rolled her eyes. Why did there always have to be at least one parent that drove her crazy?

"Excuse me I need to talk to you." Mrs. Williams said coming up to her.

"Yes Mrs. Williams what can I do for you?" Janessa asked.

"My daughter said that she was not getting her report card until the end of school."

"Yes ma'am it will be the last thing we do today." Janessa said calmly.

"Does that mean that it is set in stone?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

"How hard is it to understand? If you made a mistake on my daughter's report card I will make sure it is fixed." Mrs. Williams sneered.

"Mrs. Corey can you help me?" Brianna said running up to the two women.

"You need to be taught manners young lady. My daughter would never interrupt when adults are talking." Mrs. Williams scolded.

Janessa glared at the woman. "For your information Mrs. Williams she did not interrupt anything, we are finished." Janessa took Brianna's hand and lead her to the other side of the classroom.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Corey." Brianna said hanging her head.

Janessa kneeled down and tilted her head up. "Don't be sorry you rescued me from her. Now what did you need help with?"

"I can't reach my picture." Brianna said pointing to the wall. "I want to give it to Daddy."

Janessa reached up and pulled out the pin. "And where is your Daddy?"

"He and Uncle Dean had to leave on business." Brianna said softly, taking the picture from her teacher. "They said they would try and be here. But Papa should be here soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Janessa said. "I mean about your father and uncle not about Bobby. I better go check in with some of the other parents."

Janessa lost herself in talking to parents, and making sure everyone went home with their own items. An hour before school was out she lined everyone up and handed out the report cards. She was not surprised when Mrs. Williams lost it because her daughter did not receive excellent straight across. But Kara stepped in and took care of it. Janessa knew that was going to cost her later. Being a small private school the last hour of school was full of hotdogs and play. It was one of Janessa favorite time of school, not because school was over but just to watch kids and their parents play.

"Welcome to the end of school." Kara said coming up beside Janessa. "And the beginning of a lot of fun for you."

"Thanks for that Kara." Janessa said glancing at Rebecca and Brianna playing on the slide. "Why didn't you tell me that Dean and Sam were not in town?"

"Dean thought they would have been back by now." Kara said.

"Where do they go on these business trips?"

"They work for Bobby I assume they are picking up car parts and things." Kara answered.

"You've never asked?" Janessa asked in shock.

Kara looked at her friend. "I started to ask once, but when I could tell it was something Dean wasn't ready to talk about I dropped it."

"Where is Bobby he should have been here by now?" Janessa asked looking around.

"If we have to bring them home with us again there will be no pizza." Kara commented.

"Very funny Kara, but I totally agree." Janessa said laughing

"I'm not joking I don't think that I will ever be able to have pizza again." Kara said. "Don't look now but here come Mrs. Williams."

"Is it true?" Mrs. Williams asked as she got closer.

"Is what true Mrs. Williams?" Janessa asked.

"I was talking to some of the other mothers. They said that your friend here is dating those girls uncle." Mrs. Williams sneered pointing toward Rebecca and Brianna.

"So what if I am?" Kara said crossing her arms. "It's really none of your business."

"It is if you gave them a better grade because of it." Mrs. Williams said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're talking about." Janessa said.

"Is it true that you gave them high marks?" Mrs. Williams snapped.

Janessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am going to say this only one time and I will talk slowly so you will understand. It was first grade ABC and 123. If you would stop and read your daughter's report card you will find out that she got her lower mark because she refused to play fair with others. She also was very rude to many adults. As for Kara's love life it is really none of your business."

"How dare you talk to me that way?" Mrs. Williams said.

"I talk to you that way all the time." Kara said.

"You are a tramp" Mrs. Williams said. "And as for those Winchester's they are no good, ruffians, that should be run out of this town."

Janessa opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she heard a familiar sound of a car followed by two high pitched squeals. She turned and saw the Impala turning into the school parking lot. It just barely came to a stop when the passenger side door swing open and Sam climbed out just in time to catch his daughters in a hug. They were too far away for her to hear what was being said but she could see that Sam was listening to every word. She saw them hand him their report cards. Sam stood and looked at the papers for a moment before handing them to Dean as he walked up.

"Are you going to go say hi Janessa?" Kara asked slightly pushing her friend.

Janessa smiled but shook her head. "No Kara."

"Come on you aren't their teacher anymore you can…"

"Kara I said no." Janessa said more forcefully. She looked around and realized that Mrs. Williams had left, probably to get the principal. Janessa wished that Kara would also leave.

"Come on you have been a royal pain to live with for the past six months." Kara said. "Every time Dean dropped me off you would just sit in your room and pout."

"I was not pouting I was doing school work." Janessa said crossing her arms.

"Right you keep telling yourself that sister."

"Do we have to do this right now Kara?" Janessa said rubbing her face.

"You might not get a say." Kara said smiling.

Janessa opened her mouth to say something, but instead she found herself being spun around. Sam pulled her close and kissed her. "Schools over" Sam said smiling.

"Most parents just shake my hand." Janessa whispered out of breath.

Sam shrugged. "I kind of like my way better."

"Do it again Daddy." Rebecca said jumping up and down next to her father.

Sam pulled Janessa close and kissed her again. When he finally let her go again she had to hold onto him to stay standing.

"Again Daddy" Rebecca giggled.

"Let me catch my breath first please." Janessa whispered.

"Now that you aren't our teacher Miss Corey you can be our mother." Rebecca said.

Janessa looked at the two smiling girls. "How about let's start with you calling me Janessa okay."

"Okay" The girls said.

"I think we need to get out of here before Mrs. Williams gets back here with the principal." Kara pointed out.

"Good idea" Janessa agreed. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Can you stand on your own?" Sam asked with a wicked grin.

"I'll need to so that I can walk to my truck and drive."

"Where are you parked?"

"Over there the black truck."

"Do you have your keys?"

"They're in my purse in my classroom."

"I know where they are." Kara said running into the school and coming out with a purse. "Here you go."

Janessa took her purse and stepped away from Sam. "I can walk on my own you now?"

Sam swept her up in his arms and headed toward her truck. "So can I come on girls."

Rebecca and Brianna ran to catch up with Sam. When they got to the truck Janessa pushed the button and unlocked the doors. Sam was able to open the door and place her in the passenger seat with no problem. He helped the girls climb into the backseat before getting behind the wheel.

"Where can it take you my ladies?" Sam asked.

"Ice cream" Rebecca and Brianna chorused.

Sam laughed. "Sounds good to me how about you?"

Janessa looked in the back and saw two puppy dog faces turned to her. "How can I argue with that?"

"But what about Uncle Dean and Miss Kara?" Brianna asked.

Janessa smiled at her. "Don't worry honey they'll be just fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**So good news or bad this is the last Chapter of this story. Will there be more stories of Rebecca and Brianna? There could be more. I have started another story so I hope everyone keeps an eye out for it.**

**I want to thank everyone that read my story, and really thank those that left reviews for me.**

**Chapter 20**

Janessa watched Sam chasing the girls around the junk yard. She laughed as for the fifth time Sam was able to grab both girls from behind and swing them over his shoulder. Both girls screamed and giggled as he set them back onto the ground and they took off again. This time though they ran straight for her, and tried to hide themselves behind her. Sam stalked over and easily reached around her and tickled the girls.

"You can't get away from me." Sam said as he continued to tickle the girls.

"Help us Janessa" Rebecca and Brianna gasped out.

Janessa reached up grabbed Sam's face and kissed him. When she felt Sam let go of the girls, she broke the kiss and smiled. "Get him" She called as she and the two little girls attacked Sam and knocked him backward.

"Hey not fare three against one." Sam said trying to get himself free.

"All fare in love and play." Janessa said smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Bobby asked coming out on the porch.

Sam poked his head out from under the pile. "I could use some help."

"Sorry son you're on your own." Bobby grinned down at him. "I was just looking for two little ladies that wanted to help me. Of course if they have changed their minds."

"No Papa we want to help." Brianna said jumping off of Sam and running up on the porch followed closely by her sister. Bobby led the girls into the house and closed the door behind him.

Sam looked up at Janessa and grinned. "It looks like it's just you and me now." Sam shifted Janessa enough so he could sit up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "So now what?"

"We need to talk." Janessa said softly.

"According to my brother I'm very good at that." Sam said. "What do we need to talk about?"

Janessa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Where do you and Dean go when you leave all the time, I mean what are you doing?"

Sam could not hide the shock on his face. "Wow you don't mess around do you?"

"I asked Kara but she didn't want to push Dean." Janessa said not able to look at Sam. "But I can't forget about that day I mean you and Dean where armed and you didn't even hesitate to shoot them and you fought…"

Sam put his finger on Janessa's mouth to stop her. "Why didn't you ask all this six month ago?"

Janessa shrugged. "I was just your daughter's teacher then. Now I'm…well I'm not anymore. If something is happening between us I don't want any surprises later, I would rather just have them all now."

Sam sighed. "Okay if that's what you really want." Janessa nodded. "What do you want to know first?"

Janessa thought for a moment. "What are you doing when you leave?"

"I'm a hunter Janessa." Sam started. "I don't hunt deer or bear I hunt the things that go bump at night."

Janessa stared at him a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Ghosts, vampires, demons, witches, and a whole lot of other things." Sam explained. "My father raised Dean and myself to hunt them."

"Why would he do that?"

"A demon killed my mother." Sam answered sadly.

Janessa wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him close. "I'm sorry"

Sam looked at her surprised. "You believe me?"

Janessa smiled at him. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Most people think we're crazy."

Janessa took one of Sam's hands in both of hers. "When I was little we lived in an old Victorian house. Well let's just say that I totally believe in things that go bump in the night." Janessa giggled. "That explains all of those strange books all over the house."

"We use those for research the last thing you want to do is jump into a hunt without knowing what you're hunting." Sam said.

"Of course" Janessa shrugged. "So how long have you been hunting?"

"All my life" Sam answered.

"Do you always carry a gun?"

"I wish I could say no, but yes."

"How many people have you killed?"

Sam looked away, Janessa was afraid it was taking him so long because there was that many. When she looked at him she saw a tear rolling down his check. She gently wiped it away. "I'm sorry Sam you don't have to answer that."

Sam shook his head. "I want you to understand that we try hard to never hurt the innocent." Sam faced her. "But I killed five people six months ago, they threatened my family."

"Hey I was there remember?" Janessa said.

"Janessa the full truth is that you should leave and never look back at me." Sam said.

Janessa took Sam's face in her hands and made him look at her. "If we are being fully truthful I don't think I can just leave you and never look back. Sam for the past six months I've been watching you, and not to sound to full of myself but you need me." She wiped away another tear and smiled. "Nothing you say is going to scare me away."

"You are insane." Sam smiled shaking his head.

Janessa kissed his nose. "Kara says that all the time."

"Daddy are you going to come in and tuck us in?" Rebecca called from a window.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Sam asked as Janessa moved off of him so he could stand. He pulled her up. "Come on you can help."

Sam took Janessa's hand and led her in the house and up the stairs. They found the girls in their room Brianna brushing Rebecca's hair.

"We helped Papa make salt rounds." Rebecca stated. "We already took a shower too."

"What about your teeth?"

"They're all brushed and clean." Brianna said then both girls smiled.

"Would you like me to French braid your hair?" Janessa asked as she walked over and knelt beside the girls. "In the morning it will be dry and all wavy."

"Like yours?" Brianna asked lightly touching Janessa's hair.

"Yep just like mine." Janessa answered and both girls jumped up and down clapping. "I'll take that as a yes. Sam will you get me some hair bands please?"

"Yeah sure" Sam said. "If you'll tell me what they are."

"Rubber bands will do." Janessa said as Rebecca sat on her lap. "I'm going to have to teach Daddy what girl things are called."

Brianna sat in front of Janessa and Rebecca. "Does that mean you're going to be around more?"

"Would that be okay with you two?" Janessa asked as she braided Rebecca's hair. Both girls nodded. "Then yes I will be around more."

"Found some" Sam said as he came back into the room. He sat down and Brianna climbed onto his lap. "All Bobby had were regular rubber bands."

"How about if tomorrow we go shopping?" Janessa asked as she took one of the rubber bands and wrapped it around the end of the braid. "Next"

The girls switched places. "What are we shopping for?" Brianna asked as she settled on Janessa's lap.

"Girl things" Janessa answered as she gently brushed out Brianna's hair. "Pink things, sparkly things, things for your hair, just girl things."

"What about Daddy?" Rebecca asked looking up at Sam. "Can he come too?"

"Of course he can come too." Janessa said as she finished Brianna's braid. "Daddy needs to learn all about girl things."

"Well it sounds like we have a long day tomorrow so hop into bed." Sam said. Both girls hugged their father then turned and hugged Janessa before heading to their beds. Sam stood then helped Janessa up. They tucked the girls in then headed out of the room. Sam flipped the light off as he closed the door.

"I guess I should head home." Janessa said turning for the stairs.

"What's this?" Sam said looking at a paper taped to a door.

_Sam_

_Dean called to let you know that he will not be home tonight so you have the room all to yourself. He also said to tell Janessa to not make too much noise coming in you know what a light sleeper he is._

_Bobby_

"Well I guess I better be really careful when I get home." Janessa said looking at the note.

"Or you could stay here." Sam said looking at her.

"Sam I…"

"In Dean's bed" Sam said quickly. "I mean Dean really is a light sleeper and he gets really jumpy if he's…"

"Okay, okay I'll stay here in Dean's bed." Janessa said. "Were does Dean sleep?"

Sam opened the door that the note had been taped to. "In here."

Janessa looked in and saw two beds. "He needs two beds?"

"You missed the part in the letter about me having the room to myself." Sam stated flipping the light on.

Janessa looked closer and saw that the room seemed to have an invisible line done the middle. One side was clean and everything put away while the other had things everywhere. "So what you're saying is I either go home and maybe get shoot or stay here and sleep with you."

"Sleep in the same room as me." Sam pointed out. "I'll even be a gentleman and let you sleep in my bed and I'll take Dean's."

Janessa looked around again and shrugged. "I'm not sure that bed is safe for anyone to sleep in. Have you got something I can sleep in?"

"I think I can dig something up." Sam smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"I thought you were going to be a gentleman?"

Sam kissed Janessa again. "I am."


End file.
